This Time Around
by Trinityangel
Summary: (Post series) Gundams are banned by the new government and all the pilots are wanted Dead or Alive. Domon decided it was best to leave Rain behind, but will his decision come back to haunt him? Don't worry, theres fluff! (Rating may go up) Please R/R ^^!
1. Secret Flight

This Time Around  
By Trinity Angel  
Rating PG-13 (for now)  
  
  
Frantically, Domon Kashuu shoved what clothing he could into a black duffel bag. There wasn't much time now. It had only been about twenty minutes since the new government had announced the banning of Gundam fights and Gundams, as well as the bounty placed over the men that piloted them. Behind him he could hear Chibodee shifting nervously.  
  
"I just don't understand, Chibodee. We went through all that trouble, and now they want us dead."  
  
"I don't understand anything any more, Domon."  
  
Chibodee sighed heavily and pushed a hand through his unruly hair. It had only been days since the Shuffle Alliance had defeated the Dark Gundam and here they were running for their lives. It didn't make any sense. Inwardly, Chibodee winced as he once more realized that his dreams of being held as a hero back home went up in a plume of smoke. Slowly his eyes closed and he looked down, his hands jammed into his back pockets. A sigh from the man across from him brought him out of his thoughts. Chibodee tilted his head and watched as Domon snatched a photograph from the night stand in the room that he and his girlfriend shared. Gesturing to the framed picture, Chibodee's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Did you get a hold of her?"  
  
Domon only shook his head and continued to pack. Inwardly his heart ached deeply at the thought of leaving Rain behind like this, with no note, no phone call, nothing. But it was better if she thought him dead, wasn't it? Doubt slowly began to ebb at the edges of what had once been a flawless plan, but Domon quickly shoved it away. No. It _was_ better this way. She would be safe, and in the end that was all that mattered.  
  
"What?! You _are_ going to tell her aren't you, Domon Kashuu?"  
  
Again, Domon didn't reply, but instead began to zip his bag shut, trying to give the impression that he didn't care and wasn't listening.  
  
"Are you fuckin' crazy?! Domon! You have to let her know where you are. I know Rain, she'll be worried sick. Domon, you just can't-"  
  
"I can, and that's what I'm going to do. The last thing I want is her to be dragged down into this garbage too."  
  
"Domon..."  
  
"Chibodee, I didn't ask for your approval, nor for your opinion."  
  
With his sharp, brisk words, Domon pushed past Chibodee and walked out of the apartment's bedroom.   
  
"Shedoesn'tdeservethisandyouknowit."  
  
Chibodee threw one last slurred protest at Domon's back. To say he was surprised when Domon turned around and yelled at him with a raised fist, would be a lie indeed.  
  
"Shut up, okay?! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
Domon screamed and stormed out of the house, careful to pull his hood up before he left. Why did Chibodee have to remind him that he _wasn't _ doing the right thing? Closing his eyes, he slung his bag over his shoulder and waited outside the door. He couldn't bear to stay any longer. Each moment he remained within those walls was another moment he was reminded of her. Slumping down against the wall, Domon pressed his hands against his ears, trying to block out the voices... Trying to block out her voice in particular. Shuddering, he squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible.   
  
_'Where are you going Domon?...Why are you leaving...Domon...Domon...'  
  
_Chibodee glanced around the soundless apartment. It didn't take a fool to know there had been a lot of good times within this space. Shaking his head, he blew a strand of hair from his eyes and sighed heavily. It broke his heart to know that Rain would come home frantic after hearing the news, only to find the place she shared with her lover void of any clue as to where he could be. Silently, he lifted his right hand to his lips and blew a small kiss into the empty space before him.   
  
"I hope he's right."  
  
Turning around, Chibodee exited and closed the door tightly. Turning to glance at his companion, he only shook his head. Extending his hand, Chibodee placed it on Domon's shoulder.  
  
'Domon, things would be so much easier for you if you could only learn to accept help with your burdens...'  
  
"C'mon...Let's go."  
  
And they walked toward the elevator, Domon trying with all of his will not to look back...  
  
  
  
  
_~*What could be worse then leaving something behind?*~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rawr. Prologues are cool. That's all. Mm, figured I'd try something new this time. We'll see how it turns out.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Domon, but I wish I did *_* ...ahem. Anyway, I don't own any of the G-Gundam cast.  



	2. He Promised, Again

Rain. It was raining again. It always seemed to be raining. This wasn't just a light spring shower, no, it was the heavy, endless rain that demanded your full attention with its almost deafening noise. Not that she minded it much. Not only was it her namesake, but she also loved to hear the sound of the heavy droplets of water as they tumbled from the heavens and landed against the glass of her window. It was calming to simply sit and watch the rain plunge downwards helplessly. It perhaps was her kindred spirit.   
  
Undisturbed, she sat alone. Alone. Alone as she had been for the past five years, and alone as she would be for the rest of time...or it seemed..  
  
Alone. Rain Mikamura let her thoughts billow about the word that plagued her for years. It was something she had come to accept, yet, it was something she couldn't bear to acknowledge.  
  
He promised...  
  
Slowly, her azure eyes fell shut as she pulled her knees to rest against her chest. Anger and frustration surged through the aching chambers of her broken heart, teasing an already open and festering wound.  
  
He _promised..._  
  
And yet, not matter how she tried, Rain couldn't hold a grudge against him. After all she had put up with his constant mood swings and violent outburst. How could she blame him for doing what he needed to do simply to survive? If anything, she was angry with her own stupidity. She should have been with him, at his side as _she _had promised, not sitting here wallowing in her uninvited loneliness, praying that he would walk through her door again. It wasn't the same door, but it still gave her the same feeling of incompleteness had it been the door to her old apartment.   
  
But these thoughts were nothing new. Curling her hands around a warm mug filled with tea, Rain opened her eyes and glanced down into the liquid's murky, calm surface, entranced by her own reflection. She had changed since he was gone. Aside from the fact that she'd allowed her cinnamon strands of hair to grow freely, and that her face now always seemed so deathly pale, Rain had changed inwardly. To be more specific, she felt cold and weighed down as though she were trying to wade through miles of quicksand.  
  
Everything had changed.  
  
Slowly, Rain turned from her reflection, no longer able to face the pained blue eyes that gazed at her, filled to the edges with unshed tears. Tears that had been gathering since the day the new government placed a bounty upon the heads of every mobile suit pilot, claiming they were a blemish, tarnishing this new world that had been built in the aftermath of the Devil Gundam's short reign of terror. She knew what they were thinking. If they could get ahold of Domon Kashuu, the winner of the last tournament, any tournaments to come would surely be put to an end in advance. Anger and guilt slowly began to eat at her again, but just like her loneliness, this was nothing new. Day after day she was haunted by what was ultimately out of her control.  
  
_"They would only hinder peace."_  
  
The words echoed in Rain's mind over and over.  
  
'Yes, hinder a peace they almost died trying to create.'  
  
Rain pursed her lips and began to shake with an anger that filled the depths of her already battered soul. Her fingertips gripped the mug of tea tightly until all the color was forced from her hands, leaving them a pasty color.  
  
No one understood them. No one even wanted to try. They couldn't understand how the pilots spoke their hopes, dreams and pains through each movement they made within the massive structures they piloted. It was their language. A language few spoke, fewer noticed, and ever fewer could understand.  
  
But she did.  
  
Rain understood each word...each emotion. But more importantly she understood him...  
  
A wave of pain surged through her, laced with enough nostalgia to make her sick. Silently, the mug Rain had been clutching slipped from her hands and smashed into pieces the second it contacted with the wood floor below, sending it's lukewarm contents sprawling in ever direction. The sound of the ceramic cup against the floor shattered the heavy silence that hung in the air. Blinking repeatedly, Rain raised a now empty hand to her forehead and rested it there. Exhaling in a gentle sigh, Rain stood and carefully avoiding any shards, made her way toward the kitchen for some paper towels and a broom.  
  
~*~  
  
Things had changed drastically. How had he taken for granted the days when he could walk freely in the refreshing rays of daylight. Daylight. That time when everything had its own distinct, vivd color instead of the blackened shadows of color he saw now. How he missed the sun and those days when he could walk the streets without the fear of being hit in the back of the head, or attacked for no other reason then the price hanging above his head. Or those moments when he would turn and see her eyes glimmering in the light...  
  
No, he couldn't think of her now.  
  
Soaked through and through, Domon Kashuu pulled his jacket tighter about himself and found his feet pausing to gaze upon the dwelling that housed his heart. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed the lights around the neighborhood were all darkened showing that it indeed was the middle of the night, or the beginning of the morning, depending on how you looked at it. For a second, he continued to face the east, watching the now empty horizon line, it being too early for even the sun to be stirring. There was a time when looking to the east would have brought him hope and a feeling of great contentment, now it was just another direction on a compass. Domon turned back toward the house of Rain Mikamura and left the sidewalk, his feet pressing on to lush green lawn, slicked from the night's now dwindling showers. He knew it was dangerous, and if he was caught, his captors would hold no restraints, but he just had to see her. Even a glimpse of nothing more then a lock of her hair would be all right. A gander at her cerulean eyes would last him another year for sure. He just had to see her again.   
  
He just had to...  
  
Moving with skills of stealth that had been perfected over the past years, Domon slipped around toward the back of the house, his goal being to catch a glimpse of his abandoned beloved through the kitchen doorway. He cautiously glanced around again, the last thing he needed was people thinking he was a peeping tom. Carefully he crept toward the glass sliding doors, warily keeping to the shadows that shrouded the night. Just as he reached out to take hold of the door's dripping metal frame, a shattering sound reached his attuned ears. And this is where the original plan fell to pieces...  
  
~*~  
  
Entering the kitchen, Rain walked right past the light pad and instead opted for the small light under the cabinets. She reached out, intending to pull a paper towel from the roll to clean up her mess, when she felt a drop of moisture fall against her bare arm. A slight frown creased her brow as she noticed that the sliding door was sitting slightly ajar, a puddle of moisture pooling on her kitchen floor.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Caught up in her thoughts, she never noticed the movement in the shadows behind her until a damp arm was curled around her waist tightly and a hand was pressed against her face firmly, keeping her from moving and speaking. Instantly, Rain began to struggle. Using her right arm, she pulled it forward, bent it, and rammed it straight back until it came in contact with her attacker with a sickening thud. She had hoped that this would have been enough to free herself, but her captor held fast. Parting her lips as well as she could, Rain prepared to bite down on the hand that held her face.  
  
"Shh! Don't scream, Rain. I'd never hurt you, I promise tha- OW!"  
  
Domon bit his lip to end the rest of his cry as Rain's teeth pushed into his flesh. Shoving her away in an attempt to free his hand, Domon cradled his aching palm and squinted to see if she had broken the skin. Rain saw her chance. Throwing her hands out to keep herself from slamming against the counter top, she stopped and quickly grasped the first metal item she could.  
  
"You bit me!"  
  
Rain turned around and held up her weapon of choice threateningly. Her blue eyes narrowed until they were but slits of ice. She may have been alone, and she may have been female, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. After a second of silence, rationality kicked in, and Rain quickly came to the conclusion that the voice she just heard was familiar, very familiar... Slinking her hand out, she pressed the light pad and immediately the kitchen was illuminated with an auroral light that blinded both Rain, and the man across from her. Instinctively, Rain closed her eyes and looked down to the floor, in an attempt to shield her eyes.  
  
There was a pause, where both Domon and Rain tried to adjust to the sudden change in lighting.  
  
"Rain...Rain, it's me. C'mon, open your eyes."  
  
Rain hesitantly opened her eyes as she pressed her body against he cold counter top trying to keep as far away from the intruder as possible. After another moment of adjustment, Rain felt a cold hand against her arm and found herself staring into a pair of dark, mahogany eyes.  
  
"No..Do-Domon?"  
  
Rain's voice hung in the air and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Even to her own ears, her voice sounded foreign, as though it were coming from a hidden source. The moment turned surreal. Here she had just been wallowing about him leaving her and now, here he was standing before her. Rain was torn between anger and tears. He was back... Domon was alive, and he was back.  
  
"Heh...and just what were you going to do with tha-OW!"  
  
Anger won.  
  
Rain slammed the flat metal spatula against Domon's face and let it drop to the floor. Had it not been for Domon's hands now resting on the counter beside her, she might have walked away. How dare he think he could just come waltzing in and out of her life, and then try to make a joke about it!  
Even though Rain wouldn't trade Domon in for anything in the world, he could still piss her off.  
  
"What do you think!?"  
  
"Shh..Don't wake the neighbors...I'm still not exactly welcome, y'know."  
  
"Why should I care?!"  
  
Domon leaned in and in an almost awkward fashion, pressed his lips against Rain's. Silence fell. Lifting her hands and relaxing her fingers from their fists, Rain pushed her hands into Domon's soaking hair. Curling her fingers into fists again, Rain desperately pulled Domon closer. His skin was clammy and cold from his little jaunt in the rain, but it was there. It was really under her fingers, he was real. Holding nothing back, Rain closed her eyes and let the emotions that had built up in her for the past years crash into Domon in the only way she could, and the only way he truly understood.   
  
To say that Domon was surprised when Rain returned his kiss with such fervor was an understatement. It caught him completely off guard. He only kissed her to shut her up, figuring she couldn't talk if his mouth was pressed over hers. Not moving an inch, Domon let Rain have her way with his mouth, but it wasn't as though he didn't enjoy it. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to revel in the feeling of his girlfriend. She still was... Wasn't she? Making a mental note to ask later, Domon inhaled deeply as Rain pulled back trying to ignore the sense of guilt that bit him.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Rain dropped her hands to Domon's chest and shoved him backwards with all her weight. Her face was flushed a bright pink with the effects of anger and passion. Perhaps this was the first time she felt an emotion other then guilt, anguish or loneliness. For the first time in five years, she felt alive.  
  
"What is this?! Do you think-"  
  
"Keep your voice down!"  
  
Domon stumbled to keep his balance as he spoke to Rain in an urgent whisper. The last thing he needed was one of her neighbors showing up to see if she was all right. He was relieved when Rain heeded his words and spoke in a forceful whisper instead of shouts.  
  
"Do you think you can just come waltzing in and out of my life at will, Domon Kashuu?!"  
  
"Rain..."  
  
"No, I'm so serious this time Domon! First you try try to get rid of me, then you practically break into my house. I figured you didn't want me around, but this-?!"  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know that's not it..."  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to think, Domon? You could have said something!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Goodbye would have been really nice..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You _lied_ to me. You promised!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I know, I know, _I know!_ Is that all you're going to say?!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rain blinked a few times, the wind taken from her sails. His apology, although abrupt, sounded very sincere. And by the way Domon was avoiding her glance, she guessed that it didn't just _sound _sincere. It _was_ sincere. Her fists slowly uncurled once more and her hands fell to her sides, signaling the end of the wild gestures that had accompanied her whispers.   
  
"Why."  
  
"I don't want you involved."  
  
"I didn't think that was your decision."  
  
Domon replied with silence. She was right, it wasn't his decision, but he had made it, and he wasn't going to change it. He didn't want her pulled down into the life of darkness where once great men now moved in the shadows as though they'd committed some crime. Wincing slightly, Domon pulled back into himself, the words of his master's plan echoing through his ears. Those that were now after him were merely following his ways, perhaps not to the extent, but they were following it none the less. Of all the extremists, they just had to be ones that were involved in the new Trans-Nations government. It was headed by leaders Neo Hong Kong, no doubt followers of Wong and probably Master Asia's theory. Just because in the past the gundam fights were uncontrolled and major cities suffered major damage, didn't mean that things couldn't change. There had to be a way to solve this all without blood shed. Frustration ate at Domon as he shoved one hand through his damp, dark hair. Things had to change, he refused to stay in the dark forever.   
  
"Domon..._Domon!"_  
  
Domon's head snapped up to see Rain glancing at him with a concerned look on her face. She always did have such caring blue eyes...  
  
"Domon, are you alright, you just kinda spaced ou-"  
  
Gently Domon lifted a finger to Rain's lips and stopped the words from falling out. It was time that he left. Sending a glance over his shoulder towards the glass that led to the outside world, Domon sighed silently and closed his eyes.  
  
"No. You just got here..."  
  
'_I just got you back Domon!!'_  
  
Shaking his head, Domon gazed down into the sea of anguish that filled the eyes of the woman who was gazing back at him. Leaning forward, Domon closed his eyes, breaking the trance Rain could always put over him so effortlessly. He shouldn't have come. But how could he have known that saying goodbye a second time could be so hard?   
  
"If you ever need me, I'll be there, Rain."  
  
Unconsciously, Rain clung to Domon's still wet clothing, her teeth clenched in fury. How could he do this to her? It would have better if he hadn't come at all...  
  
Wouldn't it?   
  
Torn between the need to lay into him and the need to simply curl up and cry, Rain opened her hands and pressed them flatly against Domon's chest. She had to get away. This all just wasn't fair...Turning her head away she began to take a step back, everything was too close. Suddenly the walls were closing in. Even Domon was too close, too close to let go, but too far to hold. She would have gotten away too, had it not been for a pair of strong hands grasping her arms and holding her in her place. Rain turned an angry look toward the one that held her fast. How dare he. Rain twisted her shoulders quickly trying to get away, but Domon only tightened his hold.   
  
"No. Listen to me."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"_Listen to me._"  
  
"_Let me...GO"_  
  
"NO! God Rain, don't be so stupid, okay? I never wanted to leave with out you, okay? OKAY?"  
  
Domon gave Rain a quick semi violent shake and sighed. Of all the times she had to be difficult, she chose a moment like this. Releasing the counter, Domon opened his arms and pulled Rain toward his chest, crushing her against him for one last embrace. For a moment, he even allowed himself the luxury of burying his nose in her hair, pulling her scent into his lungs one last time. Exhaling slowly, Domon pulled back just enough to press his lips against her forehead. He missed her already...  
  
"I"m going to come back this time..."  
  
Domon pushed away from an obviously stunned Rain. Even he questioned his own words, would he really come back, or had he just added to the already growing list of lies he'd already told? One last glance...  
  
"I promise."  
  
As soon as he turned away, Rain sank to the floor, her chest heaving with the emotions she could barely keep under control. But as he disappeared out of her sliding doors, and ultimately from her life again, Rain Mikamura couldn't help but feel as though she had already heard those words...like she had been here before...  
  
  
  
_~*You say you'll hold me, then you just give me away...*~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rawr. Chapter 1! Owaru. Finished. No ranting to go here, for once .; Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I luffer them all^^; I figured I'd pause with the fluff and actually write a story. So yeah, it might suck. Mm, I'll try not to be namakemono (lazy) on this one too and keep the chapters coming.   
  
OH! And a bit of clarification, I know in the prologue it mentioned something about being killed. Yeah, not really. It's more like, if you find a pilot, beat them up and bring them in, but if you just -happen- to kill them, we won't hold it against you. If that makes sense.   
  
Next Chapter: Domon returns home to deal with feelings of guilt (cues audience's gasp), and men in suits are after Rain. =p  
  
Disclaimer:   
Trin: Do I really have to do this in each chapter?  
  
Nina: As long as stupid people continue to breed, yes.  
  
Trin: -sigh- I don't own G-Gundam... -sniffles and walks off heartbroken-  
  
Nina: -sweatdrops- -_-;;  
  
  



	3. And It All Came Crashing Down

Just as the sun was beginning to crest over the horizon, Domon Kashuu finally returned to the abandoned underground bunker that he and the Shuffle Alliance had called home for the past years. As he walked through the tunnel he pulled the dark jacket over his shouder and held it with a finger over his back. It was cold down here, but for some reason, even though he was dressed in only a wet teeshirt and a damp pair of black jeans, the cold didn't even phase him. No. His mind was miles away. Shaking his head Domon walked past a cove toward the thick metal doors that would lead him into the actual bunker, but something caught his eye. Pausing, Domon curled his hands into fists and turned his head to the right. Someone was there.  
  
"You can stop hiding now, I know you're there."  
  
A lantern was lit and a female with bright blue hair stepped out of the darkness, heading straight for Domon with leisurely steps. Allenby Biazury tilted her head slightly and with her free hand, brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. A coy smile spread across her features, thinking somewhere that Domon might actually be happy to see her.  
  
"I never could fool you, Domon Kashuu."  
  
"Allenby..."  
  
Domon's guilt came to a peak as he watched Allenby make her way to his side. Immediately his thoughts went back to Rain, and the way she had so desperately kissed him. It was almost as though she just needed his touch. A physical addition to her dreams. Sighing inwardly, Domon looked toward his shoes. He could picture Rain not being with another man, and somewhere within him, he knew that she assumed the same of him... Why couldn't he have been stronger?  
  
"Domon?"  
  
Domon's eyes snapped up as he felt Allenby's hand come in contact with his bare arm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Allenby gave a little laugh, thinking nothing of his zoning out.  
  
"I said, where did you go?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"I know that but whe-?"  
  
"Get off my back, Allenby!"  
  
Domon snatched his arm away from Allenby and walked briskly toward the entrance to the bunker, not bothering to wait for Allenby to catch up. He had too much to think of already, he didn't need to be interrogated too. Sighing heavily, he heard Allenby's rushed footsteps to catch up.  
  
"Domon...what was that for?"  
  
Slightly hurt by Domon's words, Allenby stood stunned for a second before she jogged to catch up. Their relationship was a hassle to define, so much so, that neither even tried to. Yet, for both, it meant something completely different. For Allenby it was usually bliss. She had Domon, physically at least. Her imagination could do the rest. For Domon it only sex, merely something to pass the time. He was never the seducer, he was merely the fool that allowed this woman to lure him to her bedroom, where she would ultimately have her way with his body. It was always only his body, for only one woman could possess his soul.   
  
Again Domon's mind drifted back to the kiss that left his mind in total disarray. For that moment he felt whole. He felt alive. The fire that had lie dormant within his soul roared back to life with such gusto that even now, miles away from her, he swore he could still feel her heart beating in time to the rhythm of the blood rushing through his ears.   
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
Allenby smiled softly and reached up to caress Domon's face. She really did love him, and now she had him all to herself. Did it truly matter that she was now confined to the darkness? If she had him, of course not. Tenderly, her fingertips traced his jaw and she took a step closer to him, arching her back so her chest just barely brushed against his. Purring softly, Allenby leaned upward, intending to place a soft kiss on his stern lips.  
  
"No."  
  
Domon pulled away quickly and watched as Allenby stumbled to keep her balance. He shook his head, and lifted his hand to his still damp locks.  
  
"What-"  
  
Allenby paused and sniffed the air slightly. Perfume?! That was _ not _ her perfume. For a second her eyes narrowed at the thought of Domon going to see another woman. How dare he! Crossing her arms, Allenby opened her mouth when a realization slapped her across the face as though it were a fist. The perfume, the way Domon was looking so lost. It was _her..._  
  
"You saw her...didn't you? You saw Rain..."  
  
"No. Yes. What does it matter anyway?!"  
  
Giving a frustrated grunt and a tug at his hair, Domon stormed into the bunker, leaving the door open behind him. Why did she have to mention her name? Growling, Domon walked directly to one of the many concrete walls, and without a second thought, he slammed his fist into it. Closing his eyes to block out the sudden rush of pain that surged up his arm, Domon let his head fall forward until it was pressed against the cool concrete that he had just smashed his hand against.  
  
All talking that had been going on in the main room came to a halt and the members of the Shuffle Alliance, Cecil, Shirley, Janet, Cath, Bunny and Nastasha looked up, their eyes focused on Domon.   
  
"Bro...are you okay?"  
  
Sai Sici was the first to speak up, slowly rising from the cushion he sat upon. They had all seen Allenby go outside to wait for Domon, so whatever happened they could assume that it probably had to do with her.  
  
Slowly, Domon raised his emotion filled eyes to gaze at the room filled with his friends, giving them all a first hand view of his distraught state. Hesitantly, he shook his head and cradling his aching hand, made his way down the hall to his room silently.  
  
Everyone stared after him. Even the ever stoic Argo Guliskii had a look of confusion about him. Slowly the state of shock that had enveloped the room began to wear off and all of its occupants looked to each other for answers.  
  
"Any ideas what that was about?"   
  
George de Sands had placed his book over his lap and glanced around the room waiting for any hypothesis as to why the King of Hearts had just thrown a tantrum, so to speak.  
  
"I don't like this..."  
  
Shirley shook her head once and turned back toward the hallway that Domon had just disappeared down. She opened her mouth to say something else but was abruptly stopped by Bunny slapping her across the arm, for at that moment, a very flustered Allenby entered the bunker.  
  
The silence that had fallen over them all was as uncomfortable as sitting on thumb tacks. Closing the door behind her, Allenby paused a second to regain her composure before turning to face the eyes that she was sure were staring at her. Finally, Allenby tilted her head and ended the silence.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Mm, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Domon coming in, punching a wall, and leaving, would you?"  
  
Chibodee raised an eyebrow and focused his questioning eyes on Allenby. Something was going on, and obviously she knew what was going on. Slowly, he sat straight up from his lounging position and looked gravely serious.  
  
"C'mon Allenby. Spill."  
  
Allenby paused a moment and glanced around at all the expectant faces. What was she supposed to say? Even just the thought of Rain's return signaled the end of the imaginary world Allenby had created around herself. She was the filler. Nothing more then a temporary replacement. Sighing softly she spoke the reason for Domon's strange actions.  
  
"He found her..."  
  
Eyes turned to saucers and Janet managed to choke on her gum. Chibodee winced and instantly felt sorry for Rain. What the hell was Domon thinking just entering and leaving her life like that? Sighing heavily he only shook his head and fell back into his lounging position again, feeling absolutely no sympathy for Allenby.  
  
"Huh? Her? I don't understand, Sai...Who?"  
  
Cecil looked to Sai Sici with a look of pure confusion. She hadn't been around as long as the others, and she had no clue the struggle Domon had gone through to get Rain back, only to let her go again.  
  
Sai opened his mouth to answer her question quietly, but Chibodee beat him to the punch.   
  
"Why, Rain Mikamura, of course. The _only _person Domon's ever loved."  
  
Without opening his eyes Chibodee answered the question coldly. Shaking his head, Chibodee pushed his hands through his hair roughly. Countless times had he tried to get one of the girls to talk to Allenby, tell her that she wasn't helping Domon, or herself by doing this. And countless times had the girls tried, but to no avail. Allenby was determined to have her way, and she was now going to have to lie in the bed she had made for herself.   
  
George winced outwardly and turned toward Chibodee. He didn't have to be so harsh about it. All of them knew of Allenby and Domon's odd sort of relationship, and they were all against it, but none as strongly as Chibodee. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was there when Domon left.   
  
"Chibodee..."  
  
"No, don't you Chibodee me. She knew what she was getting into. I have no sympathy."  
  
With those words, Chibodee stood and walked to his room alone. He wanted no part in the pity party that he was sure would ensue.   
  
Shaking her head, Shirley excused herself and followed after Chibodee. Someone had to talk to him otherwise he'd brood for the rest of the day, and there was nothing that she found more annoying then a brooding Chibodee.  
  
"He has a point, Sis."  
  
Hesitantly Sai voiced his own opinion, carefully wording it so he didn't come off as cold as Chibodee did.   
  
"You knew..."  
  
Allenby clenched her teeth. Of course they were right. She had known all along that there was still the possibility of Rain coming back into the picture, but she had been too caught up in her own mirage to notice. That's right, she knew but she didn't want to accept it, and even now that it was right in her face, Allenby was still determined to win. Raising her furious eyes to all of the rooms occupants she pulled her lips into a sneer.  
  
"Yeah, right. It's all my fault! That's it isn't it? It's '_poor Domon'_. Did we forget he was the one that used me?!"  
  
Allenby continue to lash out at everyone, her hands gesturing frenziedly. This was not all her fault, no. She was determined to feel no guilt. Convinced that she was the victim, Allenby stood tall, her fierce eyes daring anyone to disagree with her. And for a moment, no one did. But finally, the ever silent Nastasha voiced her own opinion with such a final tone that it left Allenby with absolutely nothing to say.  
  
"Don't try to make yourself out to be the only victim, Allenby. It takes two to dance. You are just as guilty as the other. I have no sympathy for either of you."   
  
The silence that followed was heavy enough to weigh even the strongest of Gundam's down. Slowly Allenby curled her hands into fists and turned away with a huff, burning from the slew of words Nastasha had just threw in her direction. Determined and convinced that she didn't need anyone on her side, Allenby turned toward the hall that led to Domon's room.  
  
As the novel fell to the floor with a thud that broke the silence, George stood up and opened his mouth to call her back. This time it was Argo that stopped him.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"What?! Domon will rip her to pieces! I know she's not right in all of this, but still!"  
  
"No. Sometimes you don't learn the lesson until you have to face the consequences behind it."  
  
Slowly George looked back to Argo, and he sank back into his seat. This day was not going to get any better...  
  
~*~  
  
Allenby stood outside of Domon's room trying to think of what she would say. As she lifted her hand to knock, the realization slapped her that not once had she ever been to Domon's room. Anytime they were together it was always in her room. Lightly, Allenby pressed her knuckles against the door. Inwardly, she really had no reason why she had bothered to come in the first place. She already knew all the answers to the questions her heart asked. What was she doing here...  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The voice barely came through the door. Allenby tilted her head slightly, all the anger she had built up spilling out until she could clearly focus on only the man behind the door.  
  
"May I come in, Domon?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
And as Allenby opened the door, she understood just why he couldn't bear to be here with her. On every piece of solid furniture there was a frame filled with a picture of none other then Rain. Some were old pictures, some were taken only hours after the defeat of the Devil Gundam. Slowly, Allenby walked to where Domon was sitting and peered over his shoulder. Sitting on the table was a white sheet of paper with a beautiful drawing.   
  
"Did you do that?"  
  
Domon didn't say a word but turned away from the picture. Slowly Allenby reached out to touch the paper but she hesitated when she noticed that the bottom was spotted with watermarks. Everything came together now. Why he would never look at her when they made love, why he accidentally whispered Rain's name in her ear, why he would never stay with her, and most of all she understood why he looked so lost when he went back to his quarters. She understood why he couldn't be in here with her, it was as though Rain were watching him. Sighing softly she understood why he was never hers, and why he would never be. Closing her tear stricken eyes, Allenby murmured an apology and backed out of the room, leaving Domon to cry alone as he always did.   
  
Even as she rushed off to her own room, vision blurred by tears, under all the layers of pain, a sliver of jealous began to grow...  
  
  
_  
  
~*The heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man...*~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rawr. Chapter two! Don't get happy now, chapters usually don't come out this fast, and prolly won't again . Phwee. Not too much to say here cept thank you very much for the reviews, and keep em coming! -squee-   
  
Huh, I kinda felt sorry for Allenby in this one. My original goal was to make her go all uber jealous and try to kill them all MUWAHAHA...-coughs- sorry. But as I was writing, I just couldn't see her doing that.   
  
Oh, Relena, I like the way you think ^_~ And that's all I'll say.   
Anthony: Phwee! Did this chapter answer your question? The Shuffle Alliance members are all living in a bunker in Neo-Japan. They never got a chance to return home because the bounty was placed first. And of course their crews wouldn't let them go by themselves =p  
  
Huh, I just noticed something .; This isn't what I said this chapter would be about XD Sorry. I just close my eyes and let my fingers do what they will. I can say that the next chapter will be what this one was also to be about. .; To prevent this from happening again, there will be no more previews XD Again, sorreh.  
  
cLaRiFiCaTiOn: I haven't mentioned much about the government so I'll explain it now. The Trans-Nations government is like representatives from all the nations. At the head of it however, is a Neo-Hong Kong rep. He's like the chair since Neo-Hong Kong was the last in power. Normally people would go, "Wait, isn't Neo-Japan supposed to be in charge?" No. I mean Urebe (sp) did just try and take over the world with the Devil Gundam. Like anyone is going to trust Neo-Japan alone for a while...mm I think not .; So yea, I think that's all you'll need to know now. Any questions, feel free to ask^^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Trin: PIE O_O  
  
Nina: Trin..focus..  
  
Trin: But-but ...Mmm...pie.  
  
Nina: -Turns around and starts scribbling something on a piece of paper-  
  
Trin: ....PIE  
  
Nina: -Sticks a post- it that says "She does not own G-Gundam =D" On Trin's shirt.-  
  
Trin: D'oh...QUICK LOOK OVER THERE!  
  
Nina: -looks-  
  
Trin: -eats the post-it-  



	4. Twilight Redemption

Groggily, Rain lifted herself from her kitchen floor and leaned tiredly against the counter top behind her. The daylight had once more faded from its brilliant shade of yellow, to the richer tones of gold and oranges that signified the coming of the evening. Shifting her body, she twisted until the digital clock on the wall told her what time it was. 7:15 pm is what her azure eyes read. Stretching her arms over her head lazily, Rain couldn't stop her eyes from straying to the now closed glass door. Had it all been nothing but a dream? Her heart cried out painfully, determined to at least believe that what she was beginning to remember was actually true. It had truly happened... hadn't it?  
  
Pushing her hand through her tangled tresses, Rain shook her head trying to make sense between the flimsy relationship of her head and her heart. Out of the corner of her eye, a smudge upon the glass sliding door caught her attention. Barefoot as she had been the night before, she padded to the door, her eyes glued to the illuminated print that stood out against the otherwise immaculate surface. Raising a single finger, Rain hesitantly reached out to touch the apparent palm print. Part of her was afraid that she might disturb the only evidence that she had not been alone last night, but her hand seemed to move with a mind of its own. The rest of her needed to know it was really there and not just a figment of her overactive imagination. Tangible evidence was a must. How many times she had thought she saw that ebony hair with its trade mark wildness? She had lost count.   
  
Hesitantly, Rain extended her fingertips until they came in contact with the cold glass surface. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief as she could now see that the print was on the outside of the window. No matter how she moved her hand against her side of the glass, the finger prints were still there undisturbed. Rain slowly extended her own hand until it was pressed against the palm print of what had to be Domon Kashuu's. Sighing heavily, Rain leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against the glass. In her sorrow based delirium, she could have sworn that she felt the hand print form a real, three dimensional hand that actually reached out and grasped her own quivering fingers, yet, when she dared to open her eyes, she was faced with nothing but her own brokenhearted reflection.   
  
Would it have been better if he hadn't come at all?   
  
The thought floated through her overactive mind, like the metal ball is ruthlessly tossed around a pinball machine. Nothing made sense. The state of peace she had come to accept with his disappearance was shattered by nothing more then about ten minutes worth of memories and a single hand print left behind.   
  
_'He promised...'_  
  
Salty drops of water began to spill over onto her still flushed cheeks and she was transported to the moment she realized that Domon wouldn't be back so many years ago. It was all the same. It was all going to be the same. It always was.  
  
"Snap out of it Rain. He couldn't keep his last promise, why would he keep this one?"  
  
Raising her hand she wiped away the teardrops that still lingered on her face. Her actions were futile, for the moment each tear drop was cleared away, another was already on its way to take its place. She was fighting a losing battle. Dropping her arms along with her head, Rain accepted the fact that she was not going to win the war and prepared her self for another night of weeping. However, that was not to be.  
  
Sniffing deeply, Rain's body froze as she heard the sound of footsteps in her front room. Instantly, her heart leaped at the thought that perhaps it might be Domon. Maybe he could keep his promises after all. Moving with prudence, Rain reached the kitchen doorway and peered around to find two men poking around her living room. From her vantage point they seemed to be particularly interested in a photograph of herself and Domon years ago. The picture wasn't Rain's favorite, but that one had mysteriously disappeared around about the same time as her absent lover. She simply assumed, wherever he was he carried with him a picture of times so dear. Grasping the door frame, Rain scolded herself vehemently. How smart could she be, leaving a photograph of herself and one of the most wanted men in plain sight of anyone that happened to walk by. Pursing her lips, Rain checked herself and froze her face in an icy facade to hide the churning emotions beneath. Exhaling, she stepped around the door and placed her hands firmly upon her hips.   
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
The men froze and looked up at her almost as though they didn't expect her to even be present. Rain narrowed her blue eyes until they were nothing but slits of color. Whoever these men were, she didn't like them at all. Firstly they were dressed in all black. No matter that they were dressed in fine black suits, with black ties and dark sunglasses exuding an air that they were wealthy or at least, dressed to give off that appearance.  
  
"Last I checked, it was polite to use a doorbell before entering someone's home."  
  
The first man crossed his arms and said nothing, but the second man reached up and pulled his sunglasses off. That also caught her attention. The sunglasses. Sure there might have been some need for them in the afternoon's daylight, but now when the light was fading into a deep midnight blue? Certainly not.   
  
"Ms. Mikamura I presume."  
  
"What does it matter who _I_ am, _you_ are trespassing."  
  
"Don't be difficult."  
  
"Get out."  
  
The first man finally uncrossed his arms and leaned casually against the back of the chair that still had the pieces of her broken mug around its feet. Slowly, he raised his left hand and pulled his sunglasses off at a deliberate pace.  
  
"This will be so much easier if you comply. We're just here to ask you a few questions."  
  
"And I believe that I asked you to get out."  
  
Rain was beginning to find it hard to keep up her even facade. These men were frightening and she didn't like where this situation was headed. Slowly she extended her hand to rest against the wall within the kitchen. If needed she would push with it and make a fast dash for the side doors. In her quick glance she also saw that her shoes were resting right next to the back door. Perfect. Now if only she could get to them and out of here before the situation went from bad to ugly.  
  
"Ms. Mikamura, do you know this man?"  
  
The first man slipped a hand into his coat and slowly pulled out a photograph of Domon Kashuu. Now she really wished she would have put that photo away. If she had, it would have been much easier it deny any knowledge. But she hadn't.  
  
'So that's what this is all about?'  
  
Rain narrowed her eyes and shook her head.   
  
"I'm not answering anything. In fact, I'm going to go into my kitchen and give you all a chance to leave before I call the police."  
  
With those final words, Rain Mikamura summoned all the courage she had within her rapidly beating heart and turned away from the two men. She could hear them speaking softly as she slipped to the door and pulled on her white boots. Silently, she moved in a frenzy. She had to get out before they came after her. Giving one last glance to the smudge upon her glass door, Rain pulled it open and dashed out in the rapidly cooling night. If there was a time that she needed him to keep his promise, that time was now. Sprinting away from her house, Rain moved with ease through the grass, her long toned legs taking each stride easily.   
  
She didn't look back.  
  
Rain hadn't even gotten to the end of the block when she heard yelling behind her. The chase was on. The steady clicking of her boots would be the end of her, and she knew it. Veering dangerously, Rain leapt off the sidewalk and took to the grass. If she could just get to downtown she'd be fine. There were plenty of dark places for her to hide in. Cutting across lawns Rain continued to run. Over fences, around mail boxes and people. The thought of stopping didn't even cross her mind.  
  
'Don't look back...'  
  
Her mind told her as her lungs screamed for her to slow down. Sure, she was in decent shape, but sprinting full speed for a distance was sure to tire anyone out. The wind snapped at her face, keeping her hair streaming out behind her and away from her eyes which had begun to water slightly. After a while, Rain couldn't distinguish whether they were tears falling from her cerulean eyes or simply a reaction to the cold wind. Skirting around another corner, Rain found her self running directly into what was now a much diminished sun. Its gold rays washed over her pale face and lit up the terror in her eyes. She couldn't keep this up forever, already her chest was heaving. Each breath was harder then the last, but she couldn't stop. Pausing for just a second, she snapped her head left and right before finally looking behind her. They were still there.  
  
Desperate, terrified, and winded, Rain ducked into the nearest alley and pressed her slender body as flat as she could against the damp brick wall. Tipping her head back, she tried her hardest to pull air into her lungs, but already she could feel her head growing light and spots were appearing in her vision. Blinking rapidly she tried to clear her head but to no avail, already the fading purples of the sunset were turning to black around the edges. Her stomach churned, and her body felt as though it were being held up by only flimsy strings.   
  
'I ...I need you now...'  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Caught. Pressing her hands to the cold surface behind her, she tried to push her self away from the wall, the graveness of her current situation pushing her forward. But her legs and her lungs refused. Paralyzed by the feeling of fire in her chest, and an agonizing feeling of someone trying to rip her side open, Rain simply fell back against the wall. Tears slipped down her clammy face as she backed away. She would have cried out for help if only she could breathe. She would fight back, if only she could move. But she couldn't so she merely awaited her fate.   
  
"We should make you pay for having us run all that way. Don't answer our questions... maybe I'll make it so you can't answer another question in your lifetime, bitch."  
  
Both of the men were breathing hard as well if she really tried, maybe she could get away. If only she could run again. If only she had eaten something before, maybe she would be feeling so faint now. If only she would have called for help sooner. If only he...  
  
_If only_...  
  
"_Leave..__.me...alone_."  
  
Her raspy reply was broken up by the desperate gasps for air that forced their way through her parched lips. The men were closing in now. Determined to get away, or die trying, she shoved her shaky body from the wall. However in her dilapidated state, Rain instantly crumbled toward the ground like a house of cards with its base removed.   
  
Footsteps?  
  
The footsteps came to an abrupt halt, as a pair of firm arms curled around her, and catching her just as she was about to impact the ground. The impact she had begun to brace her body for never came. Instead, she found herself pressed against a taut chest. The men must have stopped, or perhaps it was all in her mind. Whatever it was it seemed like time had suddenly become enveloped in glue. Nothing moved forward. Nothing moved at all. The alley was silent save for the sounds of four people trying to catch their breath and the usual sounds of the city. Three were from running, one was from anger, but Rain couldn't know that with her eyes closed. Dazed, and dizzy, Rain attempted to asses the situation. She opened her eyes partially but they refused to focus. All she could make out were colors for the moment. Tan, black, and crimson swam in her vision, occasionally blending at the edges. Someone was over her, that was all she could tell.   
  
"You'll be okay now, Rain."  
  
The voice sounded as though it were coming to her through the mountains, or maybe, a badly connected long distance call. It seemed to echo, then fade away, drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat racing in her ears. Could it be familiar? Her eyes fell closed once more as she tried to place the voice. The unidentified one set her down against the wall as gently as you would place an egg upon a concrete floor. And then he was gone, but not far, for Rain could hear the sound of two bodies hitting the ground not long after she was placed down. Whoever it was before her, struck with a swift vengeance, leaving no room for retaliation. The men in suits didn't even have a chance to scream.   
  
The man returned swiftly to her side, and a warm piece of material was wrapped around her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed she was cold. Slipping an arm under her legs and around her back, the man lifted her gingerly. Even though she was standing, the movement made Rain so dizzy she could feel her stomach moving toward her throat. Every muscle in her body curled into knots and it felt as though she were being backed over by a car... Maybe a truck. Small noises began to leave her throat as it felt like her body was being ripped to pieces. The knots continued to tighten until she thought she might be having a seizure. The pain was miles past excruciating, but she refused to let go of consciousness. Not until she saw his face.  
  
"Rain? Rain what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!!"  
  
Delirious with a lack of oxygen and food, Rain shuddered within the man's arms and began to speak in a slightly demented state of mind. She could hear this man's words, but she could not hear what words were leaving her own lips. Yet, they continued to move with a mind of their own.  
  
"I-I-I need you...you _promised_..."  
  
"I know. I'm here Rain. I came back."  
  
Rain descended into the black that reached up to her still aching body, but one coherent thought remained in her mind...  
  
_Domon..._  
  
Slowly, along the horizon line, clouds began to roll in bringing the coming promise of rain.  
  
  
_' I've always been with you, here and now. With all that's within you, be my savior, and I'll be your down fall...' _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wee. End. Thanks for all the reviews ^^; Tada, for all of you hoping that Domon would meet Rain again. Hope you enjoyed! Mm, so I didn't die, I've just been taking my time making this one =D Either way, keep the reviews coming, and for a disclaimer, see chapter 2 or 3, I think. I'm just too lazy to write another. Sorry this one took so long. This story and I have been having creative differences and weren't speaking to each other for a week. But no worries, we're working things out.   
  
Hmm..Oh, I remember what I was going to mention. It has been brought to my attention that Allenby was ooc in the last chapter, and know what? She was. Sorry to all you rabid Allenby fans, I just couldn't resist ^^! Hope it didn't bother too many of you too much!  
  
Well I'm tired, and I think I covered everything so.. Ja ^^  
~*Angel*~  



	5. You Made Me Cry

Domon stared at the wall. He hadn't been here long, or at least that's what his mind had been saying. To be honest, he'd lost count of the hours. Maybe they'd already faded into days, he couldn't be sure. Pressing his lips together until they formed a straight line, he came to a very agonizing realization.  
  
It was so obvious now that this was all his fault.  
  
None of this would have happened if she would have just let go of him like he'd planned. Yes, that was just how he'd planned it. He would leave, and Rain would eventually forget about him. But it was quite clear to him now that she couldn't, and even clearer that he didn't want her to. Even now knowing that she was still in love with him, the thought of her getting over him sent a pang through his already aching heart.   
  
This was _so_ his fault.   
  
The door to his room creaked slightly and a very unlikely pair walked in.   
  
"Hey Domon, how's she doing?"  
  
Chibodee sighed and lightly pressed his palm to Domon's shoulder. Beside him, Allenby remained silent.   
  
"Nastasha said she was dehydrated and just suffering from exhaustion."  
  
Of course she couldn't sleep. It didn't take a scientist to understand why. How do you sleep when you're heart is constantly vigil, waiting for something...for someone...  
  
_for him..._  
  
He would have never thought that the heart would continue to wait even if the body was suffering. Never, until he experienced it himself. Then he understood. He understood the pains of his decision, the pains of separation, and just how people fade away from a broken heart.   
  
"Don't worry, she's stronger then any of us know. I mean, she did deal with you."  
  
Chibodee gave a grin that took more effort then he showed.   
  
Even Domon cracked a small smile at the thought of the time he spent together with Rain during the thirteenth Gundam Fight. He'd give anything to go back to those days... Those days when the main goal was to survive, but at least they got to survive together. Sighing, Domon allowed his head to droop forward and hang limply as though its strings had suddenly been released.   
  
Allenby started to step forward on impulse, but caught herself. Within her, it felt as though someone were trying to crush her chest cavity. Suddenly she couldn't breath and the room was growing just too small. But they were right...This was her fault. Deep within her aching heart she'd always knew that it would come to this. Domon would have to make a choice.  
  
And she always knew that it wouldn't be her.   
  
Allowing her hand to fall back to her side she turned quickly and retreated from the room leaving Chibodee and Domon alone.   
  
Wincing slightly, Domon began to stand, sighing as he knew that he'd have to go after her.  
  
"No. I'll do it."  
  
Chibodee reached out and pressed his hand against Domon's shoulder, forcing back into his seat.   
  
"But-"  
  
Domon was very hesitant. He'd heard how Chibodee had handled this situation last time and didn't want a repeat performance. He would have continued his insisting, but behind him the blankets stirred. Both men paused and looked toward the small, pale woman upon Domon's bed. Silence fell heavily as time seemed to stand still.   
  
"Soon, eh?"  
  
Domon shrugged and flopped back down as the brunette woman once again became as still as a porcelain doll. Part of him wanted to reach out and shake her awake. There was so much he needed to say, he needed to confess. His eyes returned to their listless state and he simply stared at her colorless face. How he longed to take her in his arms. Brush away that small strand of hair that had slipped before her eyes. Sighing, he slipped his hands into his hair and closed them into fists. Patience had never been one of his stronger points. As he shifted, he noticed the sound of something plastic in his pocket. Quickly, he sat up and pulled out a small disc. Domon held it up to the light and shrugged as he held it out to Chibodee.   
  
"Have one of your girls see what's on this disk for me?"  
  
"Is it encrypted?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
Domon shrugged and turned his attention right back to Rain.  
  
_ 'Computers were Rain's thing...'_  
  
"A watched pot never boils."  
  
Chibodee laughed as Domon stared at him blankly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"She doesn't understand your reason, does she?"  
  
"No."  
  
"To be honest, neither do I. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, Neo-Japan."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"She deserves that much...An honest answer. I just don't see why you'd want to leave something like her behind."  
  
"Don't you have something to do?"  
  
Annoyed, Domon shot an icy glare in Chibodee's direction, but he just laughed and shook his head. He turned to the door, preparing to go and find Allenby, and shot his final remark over his shoulder.   
  
"Somethings change, but you my friend, you never change."  
  
~*~  
Black slowly faded to gray. Colors swam before her eyes, creating a spectrum that only her imagination could create. Her head throbbed but not nearly as bad as it did before. Her muscles were no longer cramped as they had been before, and it actually felt as though she could breathe easily now. She was in a bed, that was for sure, but as to how she got there was as clear as a glass filled with milk. Keeping her vision full of her own personal spectrum, Rain Mikamura tried to assess her surroundings. The air was cool, if not little stuffy and it seemed dark...closed in. Although she was a bit sore, it wasn't anything drastic so she assumed that she was not tied down, and she was still intact.   
  
"You're probably wondering where you are."  
  
Rain had to put extra effort into not starting. She knew that voice, and with that memory, she involuntarily triggered a downpour of memories, most coming from the day before. Each feeling, each moment of pain, confusion and fear slammed back into Rain's mind with a stunning intensity.   
  
"I know you're not asleep."  
  
'And just how would you know that Domon Kashuu?'  
  
Rain still kept completely still, praying that he was talking to someone else.   
  
"Too late to try and go all still on me now. I've already heard your breathing change."  
  
Inwardly Rain frowned, outwardly she simply sighed. Just because she was caught didn't mean she had to talk to him. Just like, just because he saved her life didn't mean she had to throw herself at him in thanks. No. She wouldn't do that. So he saved her life that time. What about all the other times she had needed him. It may have been selfish but she couldn't help it. There just had not been enough time to contemplate this situation rationally. Domon sighed heavily, but she still didn't speak a word.   
  
"Still not talking to me, ne?"  
  
To say that he expected different was a lie. Domon knew Rain well enough to know that she would still be beyond angry at him, and he couldn't blame her. Slowly he parted his lips and sighed, softer this time. She was going to make him do this the hard way. He opened his mouth but his tongue felt like it was weighed down. He was so frustrated, he knew what he wanted to say, but how could he say it? Lifting himself from his chair he slowly walked away from Rain's bedside.   
  
"You know I'm no good at this, Rain. You should know better then anyone. Words to me is what fighting is to you. They're just necessary. I already told you I'm sorry. I can't tell you anymore then that...I-"  
  
With this Rain turned over abruptly and sat up so fast it made her head spin. Pressing her cold fingertips to her forehead she frowned and countered.  
  
"You can tell me a lot more, Domon Kashuu. You can tell me where I am and what you're doing here!"  
  
The anger within her exhausted itself quickly leaving her feeling dizzier then she'd ever felt in her life. Clutching the sheets between her fingertips she tried to assert what was moving and what was stationary. Slowly she closed her eyes hoping it would put a stop to the spinning, but it only made things worse. Instead of seeing the room spin around her, now she felt as though she were spinning. She lazily opened her eyes partially and rested her head against her palms. This was becoming too much. Tears slipped between her fingertips and landed against the sheets below.   
  
Quickly Domon returned to Rain's side and reached out a hand, gently wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
"Easy goes. Relax, Rain."  
  
"Domon, I've just been chased by two men I've never met, and now I'm in a strange bed-"  
  
"It's my bed."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Domon! Domon, please, talk to me. Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"If I could, I would. I don't know anymore than you."  
  
Desperately, Rain clung to Domon's dark green shirt, her damp hands curling around the material as though it were her only connection to this world. Everything was simply moving too fast.   
  
Slowly, Domon stood enough to slide one leg onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. Pulling Rain closer he hoped she could find whatever solace she could in his tainted arms. It pained him to hear her sound so small, so frail. This wasn't the tomboy he grew up with. Yet above all, it tore him to pieces knowing that it was him that was the cause of most of her pain, if not all of it. Sighing heavily, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rain. I never wanted to make you cry."  
  
Consumed by her fatigue, Rain just closed her eyes and let the tears fall, too tired even to sob. Each tear fell slowly down her cheeks, landing in close to the same spot on her shirt. Resting in a crumpled heap she simply allowed Domon to hold her as she tried to fit the pieces of this shattered jigsaw puzzle together. As the last tears fell from her eyes, and her breathing began to even she felt Domon shift slightly, inhale, then speak.  
  
"So you want to know everything?"  
  
Domon glanced down with worried brown eyes, sighing when he saw her nod. But the decision was made, and he would tell her everything. No matter how painful to either of them. The truth had to be brought into the light.  
  
_Everything..._  
  
"Where do I begin..."  
  
Domon slid a hand through his already tousled ebony hair. And then he heard her voice, steadier then he hand since the moment he waltzed back into her life.  
  
"Try the beginning."  
  
So he told her everything, but not the everything she was expecting. Domon didn't start to tell her about where he went and what'd he'd been doing for the past five years underground. No. Instead hesitantly, he told her of his relationship with Allenby, feeling her inhale sharply at his words, but none the less he continued until he was telling her about the events of earlier, his story only ending when there was nothing more to recall. Exhaling deeply he pushed his hand back into his hair, and tipped his head back until it rested against the wall.  
  
The seemingly never ending story grazed Rain's dazed mind. He was breaking her heart over and over with each forced word. Here she had waited for him, ever so patiently, and would have continued to do so until the day she died if necessary, and yet he did not. It was like a dull knife to the chest. She tried to concentrate, but the story went by in a blur as she tried to focus her mind outwards, instead of inwards where she was at war with herself.   
  
"Rain?"   
  
Domon's tentative voice broke through her thoughts like a pin to a balloon.   
  
"...Yes?"  
  
How do you ask someone if they still love you after you've just told them you've been unfaithful? For someone else it may have just been a simple question, however, this was Domon Kashuu, and even in the years he'd spent with his own thoughts, he still couldn't bring himself to find the words that were needed to end a moment such as this. So he sighed and started to pull his arm away from Rain's shoulders, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.   
  
"Tomorrow... tomorrow we can start all over...together..."  
  
Her voice fell from her lips, nothing more then a painful whisper. Rain felt Domon nod and slip his arm back around her, signifying he'd heard her excruciating words. She'd lost him once, nothing would get in the way of her keeping him this time. Nothing on the face of the Earth, nor in the depths of space. Sighing softly, she curled into the warmth of his body, feeling her shoulders slump with defeat.   
  
Closing his eyes, Domon felt a single tear snake its way down his face, making a path over the stern curve of his jaw. He didn't deserve her, he never would.   
  
Even though the dark clouds had cracked and the rain had begun to fall, tomorrow was looking brighter already....  
  
~*~  
  
Allenby pushed herself up onto the barstool, her puffy red eyes hidden by the low brim of a baseball hat. Drink after drink she ordered until she couldn't remember which way was up and which was down. Unknowingly, she babbled on and on about things that she couldn't really remember. Names and places poured from her slurred thoughts and out of her mouth, as tears continued to fall down her pale face.   
  
She didn't recall Chibodee's kind words or George's gentle advice.   
  
No.  
  
All she could recall now was Domon's betrayal and her own foolish hopes dashed by one woman.  
  
She never noticed the two men in suits that walked up behind her...  
  
_  
  
  
~*She had something breakable just under her skin...*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PHWEE _ Another chapter full of fluffy goodness. Don't really like this one as much though...Maybe I'll re-do it. Opinions anyone? I know people keep asking what's happening with the rest of the shuffle alliance and I've been trying to write it in! Really! I just haven't found a good way to explain it myself yet either ;-; I'm sowwie.  
  
Either way, enjoy. But it's late now, and I have no witty remarks so yea..  
Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming!  
  
~*~ Question~*~   
Does anyone know where to find G Gundam Doujinshi? ;-;   
If you know drop me an email!  
  
Thankies!  
  



	6. Again, and Again, and Again

Gingerly, Rain stirred slightly. Something was different here. Her lashes fluttered, pushing together tightly once more, before they sleepily pulled apart just enough to let a sliver of light slip in. Pain registered in her temples as her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the light. Vaguely she noticed the room had changed. The air was different, not to mention the light that was forcing her to squint her cerulean eyes. Two things were quite obvious upon first observation: she was no longer with Domon, and no longer underground. The bed under her felt as though it had never been slept in and smelled crisply of burnt cotton. No longer could she smell the scent of Domon comfortably encasing her as before. His vacancy teased the void in her heart that had just begun to heal. Rain sighed heavily, hopelessly trying to fend off the tears that threatened her silently. She had just got him back, and already they were torn from the comfort of each others arms...   
  
_Torn away...._  
  
Lethargically, Rain's memories started to piece themselves back together, a main question poking through all of her daunting sorrow.   
  
'Just how did I get here...'  
  
And then it came. Asleep..she had been asleep when...when the door to the room was opened roughly and two men pushed their way in. By the time she and Domon were awake enough to attempt to defend themselves, they were already apprehended and restrained...well, he was. And she...she was consumed by the darkness...  
  
~*~  
  
Domon and Rain started awake with the sound of a door being slammed from it's hinges. Without a second thought, Domon pulled his arm from around Rain's shoulders, placing it before her. His face flushed in anger, how could he have slept so hard as to not hear the obvious commotion coming from the front of the room. Narrowing his eyes, Domon stood, an immovable wall between the strange men and Rain. A wall between them and his heart. After a battle of stares, Domon finally gave a smile and closed his eyes, signaling his defeat. Sighing heavily, he turned toward Rain and extended a hand to her.   
  
Curled in the furthest corner of the bed, her back against the headboard, Rain watched in horror as Domon gave in. There were no options left. In Domon's eyes was the look of a man who had been expecting the worst. The look of a man who had already accepted his fate. Shakily, Rain extended her hand and placed her fingertips lightly against Domon's palm.   
  
"You're just giving up?"  
  
Domon sighed again and slowly pulled Rain to his chest, wrapping his arms around her one last time. Lifting his hand, he cupped the side of her face, savoring every moment he had left with her.   
  
"It's alright. Nothing can be done now."  
  
His voice was low and steady, meant only for her ears but not quite low enough so that the other occupants of the room couldn't hear.   
  
"No Domon. No. Not like this..."  
  
Domon's lips fell slightly, the smile wavering at Rain's plea. Slipping his hand to the back of her head, he pulled her against his chest, protecting her as best he could for the final few moments he was allowed. Sliding both of his hands on the sides of her face, Domon pulled back and as an after thought placed a small kiss atop her forehead.   
  
"Rain I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anything..."  
  
"Don't come after me."  
  
"Domon...Why? I can't just...You can't expect me to..I won't! I can't..."  
  
Domon sighed heavily as he felt the cool barrel of what was obviously a gun being pressed to the back of his neck. The game was over, but maybe..maybe it was all worth it if he was able to hold her in his arms for one last time.   
  
"Hands up, and don't try anything Kasshu."  
  
The voice was harsh, spitting out Domon's last name as though it was burning through his tongue like sulfuric acid.   
  
"Rain.."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
The man abruptly shifted his gun and grabbed both of Domon's arms as the man's partner slipped around and slammed his fist into Domon's midsection.  
  
"Domon! Don't hurt him!"  
  
Domon's head fell, the impact of the fist sending him stumbling back. The motion forced his weight on his shoulders until he was sure that they would pull out of their place.   
  
"Ms Mikamura...if you'll please come with us."  
  
Throwing herself forward, Rain extended her hand toward Domon. Someone grabbed her arm roughly, snatching her further away from her destination.   
  
"Let me go!"   
  
Screaming Rain twisted her arms trying her best to break free. It didn't matter if they broke them both, she had to get to his side. This wasn't how things were supposed to be...  
  
It wasn't supposed to be happening this way...again.  
  
"Rain!"  
  
Domon's voice broke through her clouding thoughts, bringing a ray of rationality through to her befuddled mind. As Rain glanced up, she met Domon's eyes a promise on her trembling lips. Lifting her hand to her heart, she held it there, fingers curled tightly into a fist. Sighing, Rain slowly nodded her head, defeat surging through her body until her legs went out, leaving her in a heap on the cold, concrete floor.   
  
"Good girl..."  
  
He was gone then. Pulled from the room to the hallway that lead to the main entrance way. As two men hoisted her to her feet, Rain staggered to keep her balance among the thoughts that were plaguing her. Within her head, she knew why Domon was so at ease with this. Him, along with the other Shuffle Alliance members must have known that this was coming. There was no way that they could hide forever. Slowly she lifted her head and looked into the mess that was once the front room of their dwelling. Goodbyes were all she could make out . Tearful farewells to loved ones. Her face flushed with frustration. There was no way in hell that this could be right. War or no war. Government or not, there was no good reason why they should all have to be split up like this.   
  
She wanted to pull her hair out. Rip it out, strand by strand until she felt better about this feigned sense of justice, however she figured she didn't have enough hair for that.  
  
Somehow, through the chaos, a voice reached her ears. While everyone else was saying their goodbyes, one person was apologizing profusely through what sounded like sobs. Rain's eyes lifted slowly, gazing through the disheveled strands of her hair and focused on Allenby. She stood restrained like the others, but it was obvious that she'd been crying long before this. It was then that everything fell together. It was quite obvious even from where Rain was standing that Allenby was shaking.  
  
She was the one. The reason. It was obvious by her blood shot eyes that she was recovering from what must be a nasty hangover, not to mention the after effects of hours of crying. She must have revealed everything in her drunken stupor. She was ultimately the reason why everyone was being split apart. Why Rain was being separated from Domon again.   
  
_Again..._  
  
Yet, Rain felt no hatred toward the girl.   
  
How could you hate someone when you could already read the self loathing in their eyes? That desperate feeling that was eating away at them, and would continue to do so for the rest of their life. She couldn't hate Allenby. Not after what she had done, nor for what she just did, it was simply impossible. Dropping her head again in defeat, she let her legs give out leaving her dangling between the two men that continued to try and hold her in a standing position. It was then that she noticed the swift prick on the back of her arm. She yelped in surprise, but when she turned around, the culprit was already melting into the sea of movement around her.   
  
Not five seconds later, her head fell once more, this time involuntarily.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening her eyes again, Rain felt the unwanted, warm tears leak from the corners of her eyes and pour down the side of her face. Clenching her jaw, she was determined not to break into the sobbing fit she thought to be so appropriate for the moment. Taking a deep breath she tried to move. It was then she noticed that her clothing had been changed. She was no longer wearing the pink dress and blue jacket she'd had on earlier. Somehow she was wearing an all black suit that resembled a mobile trace unit. It felt like it was restricting her chest, now that she was in need of more oxygen. It was also then that she noticed the feeling of ice around her feet. But ice was not the word to describe it. It was ten times colder than ice and slightly reminiscent of pain. It was the feeling that her feet weren't there at all, but had been recently removed. With one pull of strength she tightened her abdomen and hoisted herself upwards. Gritting her teeth with the effort, she glanced toward her feet.   
  
She could have screamed at what she saw.  
  
Her feet looked like they were wrapped in pieces of mercury, reflecting what little light filtered into the room. It had to be a dream. She _had_ to be dreaming this. This nightmare could not be a reality, but as she took a second look, she was not be mistaken. The metallic material surrounding her feet couldn't be anything but DG cells.   
  
The feeling of deja vu swept of her body, sucking up what little strength she might have had left. Gasping for air she fell backwards, her eyes wide with panic. Each time she inhaled she could feel her chest pressing against the cage she was wearing, fighting for more space to expand into. She sounded like she was suffocating. It was then that she felt the coldness around her feet begin to creep upward. Coiling itself around her legs and turning more of her body numb. Each time she gasped for breath or tossed, the substance grew colder, harsher. It was amazing how any sign of fatigue left her body as the adrenaline rush reached her heart. Fighting with all of her strength she tossed like a wild animal, flinging her body in every direction, desperately trying to get free.   
  
Finally with one last thrash, she tipped her head back and let out an ear piercing scream, her entire body arching upwards in pain.  
  
It was starting...   
  
_Again_...  
  
~*~  
  
Behind a one way mirror, a man dressed in a crisp suit glanced down at the notes in his lap. Nodding he gave a small, content smile.  
  
So far, things were looking promising.  
  
  
  
  
  
_~*Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming...Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights...*~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wee. Not much to rant about in this one.^^ Thank you for all the happy reviews! I love it when people like what I'm writing. It makes me happeh^^  
So thanks a bundle and hope you enjoyed! Please R/R ^^!  
~*Angel*~  
  



	7. Crimson Dreams

_The ship rocked dangerously sending Domon to his knees. Behind him he could hear the missiles destroying the little wooden ship's hull. With a small prayer he glanced around through the wreckage, hoping that he was the only one left aboard. Hearing a familiar laugh, Domon lifted his dark eyes upwards and gazed at what appeared to be Master Asia before him. But that couldn't be...  
  
"Undefeated of the East?"  
  
Domon's eyes widened in shock. Master Asia was dead. He'd watched it happen himself. In fact, he'd played a hand in it. So just what was he doing here now? Narrowing his eyes slightly, he watched as Master Asia pulled out a small dagger from his shoe and spun it easily so the blade fit comfortably in the palm of his hand.   
  
"Today is the day you die, DOMON KASSHU!"  
  
Pressing his palm to the deck, Domon shoved himself to his feet, his eyes never leaving the knife in Master Asia's hand. This wouldn't be too hard, just slide to the left at the last possible moment and charge forward. He'd defeated his former Master before, he'd do it again. However, this time, he never noticed the green tentacles winding themselves loosely around his legs.   
  
The knife slipped to Master Asia's fingertips and he pulled his hand back to his ear. With a flick of his wrist, and an extension of his arm, the knife flew forward, spinning perfectly. As soon as the blade left Master Asia's hand, Domon tightened his legs and prepared to jump out of the way. However, this was the exact moment that the tentacles tightened around Domon's legs, leaving him no room to move. Closing his eyes, Domon braced himself for the feeling of the dagger slicing through his chest.   
  
It was then that time slowed, creeping along at its own tedious pace. His final thoughts drifted through his mind. His parents, his brother, his past, his present. Finally, Domon settled on one thought, the one thought that even in the seconds before his death brought him peace of mind.   
  
Out of nowhere, Domon felt a pair of hands close around his midsection, and a small form slid in front of him. Appearing, almost as though his thoughts of her had made her real. Domon's eyes widened in horror. He would die a hundred times over before he could watch this.  
  
"RAIN! "  
  
The hysterical scream of terror left his throat as the pale face buried itself against his neck. He wanted to move, he wanted to turn them around and protect her, but he couldn't move an inch. Struggling as hard as he could, Domon tightened his body with effort, desperately trying to do anything that might alter the impending doom. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, it was all in vain. He could tell the moment the blade slide into her back by the sharp intake of breath that followed. Fearful brown eyes met accepting blue ones.   
  
"No..."  
  
Rain smiled softly, her head dropping until her hair hooded her tear-filled eyes. Suddenly, Domon's hands were free, and he quickly wrapped them aroundRain's rapidly ddescendingbody. Tears filled his eyes and he clung to her shirt, his whole body turning weak. Instead of supporting her as he wanted to, his body melted to the ground. His knees hit the ground as he cradled the angel of mercy before him.  
  
Had Domon glanced around he would have noticed that the entire scenery around him had changed drastically. There was no ship, and no Master. There were no missiles, and no flying pieces of wood. There were no tentacles, and no knife, but the blood was real.  
  
So real...  
  
Domon clutched Rain to his chest, burying his face in the neck of his best friend, his heart, and his love. Tears ran unchecked, dripping onto her already cooling skin.  
  
"Rain..Rain you promised me.."  
  
Pulling his face back, Domon glanced down into Rain's pale face. He noticed how her eyes stood out more against her waxen skin. Tenderly, he caressed her face, wiping away her tears with a gentle, calloused finger tip.   
  
"Do..Domon.."  
  
"Shh...Don't talk."  
  
Domon pressed a finger to her lips, more tears rushing to his eyes at the way she seemed to be fighting so hard. His heart was breaking. He couldn't lose her, not like this. The regret started to to choke him, rising in his chest until it was literally constricting his breathing. He wasn't there, he regretted not protecting her better, and leaving her alone. He regretted the fact that she was dying and not him. Choking on a sob, Domon finally started to consider the idea of being alone. Truly alone, without the hope of finding her, with out the hope of catching a glimpse of her out.   
  
Alone...  
  
Shuddering he pulled her closer, whispering a confession into her ear. With every word he spoke, he concentrated only on the feeling of her chest rising and falling against his.   
  
"You can't leave me Rain. I need you so much. I can't be alone anymore. You're a part of me and I can't do anything without you. Tell me what to do Rain, I don't know what to do. Please...Rain, no please. Don't leave me alone. I'm so sorry. I can't do anything without you. I tried so hard to keep you safe, I can't be alone anymore...I tried so hard... Rain please, I need you..."  
  
On and on he babbled clinging to the fading vision in his arms. He was finally silenced by the sound of her soft voice against his ear.   
  
"Domon...Wake up..."  
  
And then she faded away leaving him behind cradling air with blood stained fingers.  
  
_  
  
  
  
_~*I'm falling in and out of touch....can some one please answer me?*~_  
  
  
  
  



	8. Unnerving Realizations

Blinking a few times Sai Sici rolled over, feeling the after effects of the drug wearing off. He shook his head and tried to get himself to focus. The first thought in his head was of Cecil. Frantically he tried to stand but found it harder with his hands restrained.  
  
"Hey! Where am I?!"  
  
The sound of keys jangling caught his attention, and a moment later a man in a standard government issued uniform stood before him on the other side of the Plexiglas wall. The man blinked a few times, his hand raising to the gun on his belt. Sai Sici narrowed his eyes and watched the man like a hawk.  
  
"You're in Neo Hong Kong awaiting trial."  
  
Sai Sici blinked a few times and glanced around the rest of his cell noticing for the first time he wasn't alone. Chibodee was slumped against the far corner. His eyes went back to the man who was on the other side of the wall.   
  
Someone wasn't too smart, whether it was this man or another.   
  
"Well just what are you looking at?"  
  
Sai Sici stuck his tongue out and the man let out a low growl mumbling something about 'smart ass kids these days' and shuffled back to wherever it was he was sitting.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
His second shout was answered by a groan.  
  
"Wake up! How can you sleep at a time like this?!"  
  
Chibodee slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the cell.   
  
"Well, I've woken up to prettier faces."  
  
Shaking his head he started to shift his stiff shoulders and using the wall as leverage he stood up. Stretching as best he could, he too took an inventory of just who was around, and who was missing.   
  
"Just us, huh kid?"  
  
Sai Sici nodded and turned back toward the glass wall. This was too much. Everything was happening so quickly. Crossing his legs, Sai Sici lowered himself to the ground without the use of his restrained hands.  
  
"This really sucks... I really wish I could get these handcuffs off."  
  
At the sound of a grunt, Sai Sici looked over to Chibodee and raised an eyebrow. It was obvious by the look of concentration on his face that he was up to something.   
  
"Bro, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I have no intention of sitting around here."  
  
"Oh, and just how do you plan to get out of this one?"  
  
"What does it matter how. Now would you shaddup, I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
"I hope they didn't hurt Cecil..."  
  
Chibodee froze and looked around the cell with a rising sense of panic. Frantically, he forced himself to his feet and began to walk toward the white door that apparently led from the cell. Face red with anger, Chibodee kicked at the door, but it didn't even thing about giving.   
  
"They better not have touched the girls! I'll kill them if they did. Everyone better be okay, or someone's gettin a can of ass whoopin'"  
  
Sai Sici rolled his eyes again but something caught his attention. His ears perked up and his eyes snapped toward the door. There it was again. Voices!  
  
"Quick Bro, someone's coming!"  
  
"Let them come! I'll trash them personally!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What did you tell me you little runt?"  
  
"Hey, who are you calling little?"  
  
Sai Sici jumped to his feet and growled from the depths of his throat. Chibodee turned on him and glared daggers. The room was so weighed down with tension that they barely noticed when a woman with bright aquamarine hair, and brilliant blue eyes stepped in. She was followed by a very disgruntled orange haired man, and what looked to be a human boulder.  
  
"If you both have forgotten, the enemy's out there."  
  
Allenby lifted her free hand to her hip and swung a set of keys with the other. She obviously wasn't amused, and neither were her companions. Sai Sici and Chibodee froze. Allenby rolled her eyes and walked over to Chibodee first, choosing a key from the ring she pressed it against his restraints and waited a second. The contraption beeped, accepting the key and the restraints fell off , clattering to the ground. Chibodee pulled his arms forward and rubbed his wrists.  
  
"So does has anyone figured out just how the hell we ended up here, and where everyone else is?"  
  
Sai Sici nodded in agreement and glanced toward George who was pressed into a corner, and Argo whom was leaning against the door frame, keeping one eye on the outside hallway. Allenby retreated back to the Plexiglas wall where she leaned with a sigh.   
  
"I can answer both of those questions, regrettably. It's my fault. When Rain came back, I got a littl..I got jealous and left to go get a drink."  
  
Allenby sighed heavily again and tilted her head back with a soft thud. Frustrated, she pushed her left hand through her hair.   
  
"I am apparently a very vocal drunk. I still don't remember what all I said, but whatever I said, it led them to the bunker. I didn't do it on purpose..."  
  
She paused and took a deep breath before she continued telling her tale to her captivated audience.   
  
"For my 'assistance' whoever those men were said I could go, but obviously they knew I would try and come back. I was coming back, as they expected, but they made the mistake of under estimating me. On my way to find you all, I ran into Karato. He had found a disk that they said Domon had. Apparently...apparently this new government isn't all that it seems... Anyway, he told me where you all were how to get there. I never would have made it this far if it wasn't for him. So here I am.  
  
It took a moment for her story to sink in, but when it did questions were coming from George, Chibodee, and Sai Sici all at once. Allenby raised her hand in the chaos and they all stopped.   
  
"One at a time please, but make it quick, we can't stay here forever."  
  
Chibodee leaned against the wall and looked at Allenby with icy eyes.   
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"The girls are safe, and so is Marie-Louise, Cecil and Nastasha. I saw it with my own eyes, they were sent to Marie-Louise's mansion."   
  
For a moment the room seemed to loose some of it's tension, but suddenly, Sai Sici curled his hand into a fist and frowned in his anger.  
  
"Where's Bro and Sis?"  
  
"I tried to get Karato to tell me where Domon was, but he said he'd take care of that himself. That we should just be there to back him up."  
  
Chibodee growled darkly and curled his hands into tight fists again.   
  
"So we have no idea where Domon or Rain is?!"  
  
George pushed away from his corner and started to flush, his voice showing his rage.  
  
"Domon's here somewhere, but Karato didn't say anything about Rain and he walked away before I could ask."  
  
Chibodee sent a curious glance in Allenby's direction. It was meant to be sly, but Allenby caught it and her face flushed in anger.  
  
"I know I may have been wrong in what I did, but she's still my friend, and never EVER did I, nor do I want her dead."   
  
Taking a deep breath, she slumped in to a crouched form, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Never... _ever._"  
  
Chibodee pushed away from the wall on impulse and walked deliberately over to where Allenby sat. Flopping down next to her he casually draped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"We believe you, Allenby."  
  
Allenby looked up and let her hands fall from her hair. Her eyes wandered from the face to face of all the Shuffle Alliance members.   
  
"Thank you... I don't know how..how to say I'm sorry for all of this. I never meant-"  
  
"Don't worry, Sis. We'll work through this."  
  
Slowly, a small smile floated across Allenby's lips as Sai Sici flashed her a confident smile but the moment was abruptly ended as another rough voice joined the conversation.  
  
"Allenby, did Karato say what was on the disk?"  
  
Argo's smile faded away as quickly as the tide can sweep away the sand. Even Allenby's own smile quickly faded away.  
  
"He said that...that it had to do with DG cells."  
  
The silence in the room gained about fifty pounds as the Shuffle members stared incredulously at Allenby. Sai Sici was the first to speak.  
  
"What? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Allenby only shook her head.   
  
"Then we don't have any time to lose."  
  
George quickly turned toward the door. Everyone else nodded smartly in agreement. Chibodee and Allenby pushed to their feet following George, Argo, and Sai Sici out the door. It was clear that things were going to get ugly from here on out, and Domon was going to need as much help as he could get.   
  
  
  
_  
  
~* __There comes a time when you cannot avoid what needs to be done. *~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rawr to all of you that waited oh so patiently for this next chapter. However, I must admit that it's going to be a while before the next chapter comes out -tear-. I'm going to be out of town for a month or so, so yer gonna haffta wait until July or so. Sucks huh.  
  
Mm, to all of you that begged for more SA, tada. And tada to Pyro who wanted more Chibodee^^ Hope I didn't slaughter them (SA) too bad. I haven't really practiced writing outside of Domon and Rain. I know. I just suck like that. And no, Allenby won't die, least I don't think so yet, and I highly doubt it. And quite contrary to popular belief, this isn't an Allenby bashing story either ;_; So sorreh. You'll have to go somewhere else fer that =p After reading a certain Press Conference, I just though I should mention that, not so much in defense, but more so that folks don't get too hyped up for something that'll never come. (That was meant in the kindest way possible btw.) E_e DON't takE meH WRonG!!  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews i_i SO MANY. I've never EVER gotten more than like twenty reviews before I starting writing Domon and Rain. God, you guys rock. So Phwee, enjoy and keep the reviews comin ^^!  
  
~*Angel*~ 


	9. Heartfelt Reminders

Pain. All around him there was pain. Pain and darkness. The darkness was threatening to swallow him. It wasn't just the usual, 'I'm afraid of the darkness', kind of dark. This was the mind numbing, darkness that came from the inside. The kind of darkness that exists in the furthest corners of the mind, only daring to creep out in the deepest moments of despair. But something had pulled him out of it. A voice had pulled him away from the intense darkness. It was her voice telling him to wake up. To open his eyes.   
  
And in actuality he desperately wanted to open his eyes. Open his eyes and realize that this had all been nothing but a nightmare. Taking as deep a breath as his bruised ribs would let him, he tried to force his mind to focus on what had really woken him.  
  
"Domon...Open your eyes...Domon..."  
  
There it was again. Before it had sounded like he was hearing Rain calling to him underwater. She had been so close...  
  
"DOMON!"  
  
The voice hissed at him without becoming louder than a whisper, but it's urgency mixed with anger was enough to force Domon Kashuu to part his brow eyes and look toward the door of his cell. The dark hadn't all been in side his mind, apparently because the cell encasing him was pitch black, save for the dim light now seeping in from under the heavy door.   
  
"Sit up, Domon. We need to talk and quickly."  
  
Domon didn't move. He didn't even bother to try. To move meant to cause pain, and why bother when there was no reason to live. Why cause more pain than what he was already feeling.   
  
"Fine then. I guess you don't want to help her."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Domon's words slipped from his lips sounding like nothing more than an exhale of air. But the other occupant had heard it loud and clear.  
  
"Don't tell me she doesn't matter, because I know it's a lie."  
  
White hot fury burned through Domon's ears all the way down to the depths of his soul. He didn't even have to hear her name. Just the mention of her pushed him into a sitting position. The pain was nothing compared to his determination, and when it came to her, he would do whatever it took. Pain or no.  
  
"What do you know about her. Tell me, or I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands."  
  
The man in the darkness chuckled and lowered himself to the floor.   
  
"I knew that would get a rise from you."  
  
Slowly , the man began fishing around in his pocket for something. As he found what he was looking for, he set the small objects against the floor, and exhaled deeply. Fiddling for a few more moments, he finally lit what looked to be a lighter, and lit a small tea candle. Even though the light was dim, Domon shifted his eyes away for a moment, to let them adjust. When he looked back, he sighed softly and crossed his arms against his chest as he leaned his aching body back against the wall.  
  
"Karato, I never would have guess in a hundred years that you would have been a part of this."  
  
Karato sighed and dropped his head, the venom in Domon's voice quite obvious. It didn't take an idiot to realize that Karato was beyond ashamed at what he was done. If his demeanor didn't give it away, the lines across his forehead and in the corners of his eyes did. He looked tired. He looked broken.  
  
"I'm not going to explain anything."  
  
"I didn't ask you to."  
  
"I'm here to help."  
  
Domon grunted in reply, but added nothing more. Karato sighed once more before he started.  
  
"I've decided I've caused too much trouble in one lifetime and this may be my only chance to make amends. Right now the information has been leaked to the press and everything is going to be taken care of. No one is going to stand for Hong Kong's tyranny any longer. The information has been leaked to the press. It's over. Thing were bad before, but this is ridiculous..."  
  
Karato might have continued talking about the current state of the world had Domon not spoken up again.  
  
"I don't care about what the world does. I could care less about everyone. I have no sympathy nor any care for those that did this. Where is she. Don't tell me anything else but where she is. In fact, if you're going to open your big mouth again, it better be to tell me where she is, or I'll kill you."  
  
Any other time, Karato might have taken this threat in stride, but perhaps, this time there was something in Domon Kashuu's eyes that sent a warning loud and clear to anyone listening. It was obvious he was bitter about what had been done to him, who wouldn't be. But it was what rested beneath the scorn and anger that frightened Karato so. It was the hatred. The pure abhorrence for those who did this that kept him in silence.  
  
The silence held on to the moment with an icy grip, giving the impression that each second moved with a hour's pace. Finally Domon lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes as he spoke in a deliberate tone that rested barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well?"  
  
His voice shook Karato from his nervous state.  
  
"They have Rain in the third lab...Sh-"  
  
"Lab?"  
  
Domon's head snapped up again and he glared at Karato icily. His hands unconsciously curled into a fist so tight it forced all the blood from his knuckles, turning them a pasty white. Karato only nodded. Sighing heavily, he lowered his head slightly, the ashamed look on his face portraying only half of what his mind was putting him through. Not to mention his conscience. Domon's breathing changed as his heart began racing desperately. He didn't like the sound of this already.  
  
"They...They're trying to revive the Devil Gundam..."  
  
The breathing stopped. Domon's face snapped up and he stared incredulously at Karato. All of his worst fears were coming to life. Everything he tried to hide away in the darkest parts of his mind; everything he tried to forget, was all coming back to him with a vengeance. First Rain, now the devil gundam..but why did they want Ra....  
  
"Goddamnit Karato. You foolish bastard! What the hell is this world coming to. Right now. I MEAN RIGHT NOW DAMNIT! Tell me where she is. RIGHT NOW."  
  
Lunging forward with the speed of a serpent striking, Domon wrapped his hands around Karato's neck and used his weight to force him to the ground. The thought of Rain, _his _Rain being covered in those DG cells again, the thought of Rain in so much pain, the thought of losing her once more was going to drive him crazy. He would set her free, or die trying. Squeezing his hands tighter around Karato's neck, Domon let out a roar of rage, ignoring the pleas and gasps. However something Karato said did get his attention...but barely.  
  
"If...I-If you ...If you kill me....y-you'llneverknowwheresheis..."  
  
Domon released Karato and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the feeling of vertigo and pain. Nothing..._nothing _mattered anymore. This man had toyed with the one thing Domon had left. The one thing he treasured more than life itself.  
  
"That's better."   
  
Karato quickly straightened himself before he crouched down and began to draw a map in the dirt as to where Domon needed to go.  
  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't even five minutes later before Domon Kashuu was sprinting from his cell. Come hell or high water, he was going to get to Rain. He had to. The sound of his feet hitting the ground echoed in the cold, white hallways. In his mind, he traced over each step of the way, never once losing his sense of direction. Snapping his head over his shoulder he glanced behind him, coming to an abrupt halt at the sound of footsteps. Instinctively, his eyes narrowed, his first suspicions being that Karato was a liar, or he was about to run into people that were also trying to escape.   
  
He never expected what he saw.  
  
"BRO!"   
  
Domon froze as he collided with another solid body. A body that had just called him bro.  
  
"Sai Sici. Everyone..."  
  
Domon's gaze moved from face to face, momentarily taking the time to assure that everyone was alright and indeed in good condition. Giving a small sigh of relief, Domon paused a moment before he once again began running.  
  
"Bro?! BRO! Where's he going..."  
  
George smirked slightly.  
  
"Is it really that hard to figure out?"  
  
Allenby's eyes followed Domon's retreating back as he sprinted away. If the realization had seemed the slightest bit weak before, there was no sign of that weakness now. It was as clear as glass to see where his heart was, and she had been a fool to try and think that time would make him forget.  
  
'_Distance only makes the heart grow fonder'_  
  
"Domon's got his part to do, and we have to make sure no one gets in his way. If Karato's right, reinforcements are on the way, so let's clean house!"  
  
Everyone looked to Allenby, nodded their understanding. Everyone turned in the opposite direction that Domon went and started running. With a sigh Chibodee shook his head and gave a little laugh, his own eyes drifting toward the sound of fading footsteps.  
  
"Maybe this time around that idiot will get it right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_~* I never meant to do wrong to you, you're my starfish....You've got to understand this urgency...*~  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA! Bet you thought I died huh? WELL I DIDN'T! I just kinda got caught up in this whole real life thing. School and what not. So so so sosososo sorry. However, thank you for all the reviews and all the people who just kept begging for this chapter. I'm honestly, going to try and finish this ASAP. Thank you so much and once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. Seventy nine reviews! I'm su happeh!  
See previous chapters for disclaimers =p  
  
Thanks Everyone  
  
~*Angel*~  
  



	10. Set Me Free

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the ship was empty. Devoid of practically all life. It wasn't until they felt the first rocking of the entire vessel that they understood why. Anyone able to pilot a mobile suit was outside desperately trying to prevent the entire ship from being destroyed by the fierce battle. The entire Shuffle Alliance stood in the main bridge area, the massive pane of glass in front of them giving a front row seat to the fighting.   
  
"They're going to blow this place apart! Don't they know we're on here?!"   
  
Sai Sici screamed, slapping his palm against the thick surface before him.   
  
"I think they don't, but even if they did, do you think it would stop them?"   
  
At Chibodee's soft words, Sai Sici's hand slowly began to descend down the glass, leaving a trail where his warm skin had disturbed the cold glass. They all sat silently, each one contemplating the events of the past few years. Each one contemplating their death...again. With a feeling of impending doom, they almost didn't hear the static coming over the radio. Argo, Sai Sici, Allenby, George and Chibodee looked down to the little video screen where after a few more blips of static, a familiar face came into view. The sharp curves of the pale face in the window were softened by the static, but the face was unmistakable with it's waves of thick dark hair that seemed to always be shining a strange shade of green...Like moon-kissed emeralds. Argo felt his heart catch in his throat. His eyes widened as he moved toward the screen, his rough, large fingertips coming to rest on the console.  
  
"Nastasha."  
  
The face of the stern officer warmed over into what had to be a smile. It was gone a second later.   
  
"Argo, it's nice to see you all are still breathing."  
  
Her accented voice was music to his ears. It may have been missed by everyone else, but Argo noticed the change in her tone. The concern beneath it. She may have addressed them all, but her eyes were speaking directly to him. His mouth never shifted, but the spark in his eyes responded to hers. There was no place for words here. As Argo nodded, Nastasha continued.  
  
"We are docking in the south bay. We have a present for you."  
  
She really did smile then, her usual calculating smile pulled the corners of her lips and she stepped away from the screen. By this time, everyone in the control room was crowded around the small window, allowing the light it gave off to rekindle the smoldering hope in their souls. The ship Nastasha was on was dark, but in the background a white mechanical face could just barely be made out.   
  
"My God.."  
  
George reached out and steadied himself. Maybe they had a chance after all. The feeling of despair melted away leaving him feeling as though he could take on the entire world alone. The feeling of raw power surging free from his heart and traveling down his right arm with each pulsing of each vein. His hand curled into a tight fist and he lifted it slightly. The power came to a climax and suddenly the back of his hand began to glow. Everyone glanced over at George, each once desolate face pulling into a grin at the new source of light.   
  
"Yes! We did this before, we'll do it again!"   
  
Sai Sici threw his own glowing fist into the air. This was his calling and he had only felt it this strong once before in his life. Chibodee nodded and glanced back at the window for a second, holding his own fist up.  
  
"Nastasha, what about everyone else?"  
  
Nastasha gave her traditional smirk and only nodded.  
  
"We were here when this happened before, and we're all here now."  
  
Grinning madly, Chibodee gave out a howl of delight.   
  
"We've got a job to do! Let's go!"  
  
Allenby watched with a smile over her face. Maybe everything would work out after all. Maybe they'd all be alright.   
  
"I'm with you!"   
  
Finally giving in to the part of her that lived to fight, Allenby threw her own fist in to the air. She didn't have to be a member of the Shuffle Alliance to feel her call to duty. She'd caused this and now she was going to set things right, even if it took her last dying breath.   
  
"What are we waiting for?!"  
  
Turning on her heel, Allenby led the full charge of the Shuffle Alliance from the control room toward the south bay.   
  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of his quick footsteps and his heavy breathing filled the empty corridor. His side was beginning to ache, but his legs wouldn't stop moving at their accelerated pace. Nothing would stop him. He'd lost her before because his own ignorance toward his feelings to her, and due to his own stupidity, but this time around he wouldn't let her go. Third time was a charm, right? He'd caused her so much pain, now he was ready to spend a lifetime trying to make it better. His heart swelled and his body didn't feel so fatigued. Every word that he couldn't say was now resting on his tongue. He had to have her back in his arms.  
  
Domon Kashuu reached the door Karato had said he would. Skidding to a halt he looked over the door quickly, his shoulders heaving. Perspiration slipped from his forehead leaving a warm trail down the side of his face. A keypad, Karato had said. It would be just to the left of the doo-...There! Domon raised his hands and pushed in the numbers. The little light on the keypad flashed red twice before turning green. With a rush of air being released, the door slid open. Domon gazed ahead into the expansive room. Everything was dark, save for the lights over a small table where a silver figure reflected the light like a mirror with part of its surface buffed away.   
  
"Rain..."  
  
Domon pushed forward desperately by the need to end this all.   
  
"No you don't."  
  
A voice deep voice purred from the darkness. Domon recognized the sound of metal shifting and in the next moment he was slammed back against the door he'd just come from by a three pronged metal tentacle. When his back slammed against the metal door, the air forced its way through his lungs, and out through his mouth. Domon hung there for a moment in shock, a sharp pain surging from the point of impact out to all of his limbs.   
  
"What...th..the...hell? Who...?"  
  
"You wouldn't know me, but I do believe that you knew my uncle Wong."  
  
Growling deeply at the light tone of the voice, Domon struggled , exasperated. He should have guessed that something like this would come about.  
  
"Let me guess. You're here to take revenge for your uncle's death?"  
  
His fury came through in his words, a bit of irony tainting his final sentence. All of this was becoming so predictable.   
  
"No. I'm simply going to pick up where he left off."  
  
The voice finally stepped from the shadows into the dim light. The man was slight, but firmly built, not much older than Domon himself. But more frightening than the man was the machine behind him. It was the battered beginnings of what was once the Dark Gundam  
  
"This is ridiculous. You saw where all of this got your Uncle. Why let his mistakes become your own?"  
  
Domon had caught his breath by now, but his ribcage ached., the heavy impact reminding him of just how sore he had been in the first place. Squeezing his eyes shut and ignoring the pain, he writhed and twisted trying to find some way to untangle himself. He was held fast, he needed more time.  
  
"So what, is this the same shit as before? Conquer the world, or are you trying to save the world. I've heard both...Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Domon looked down at the man, vaguely noticing his resemblance to Wong, the former leader of Neo Hong Kong. Growing in anger he twisted again letting his eyes shift past the man before him to the reflective figure lying as still as a corpse on what appeared to now be a surgical table.   
  
"You may call me Chang. And do not belittle me with your talk. I will be the ultimate leader that this world needs. Without one true leader, chaos will ensue. Someone has to be in control."  
  
Chang turned around, slipping his hands into the pockets of his black trousers. His shiny black shoes made clicking noises that echoed in the room as he walked away from Domon and toward the table.   
  
"And with the help of this little beauty, I will be that person."   
  
Chang extended one hand from his pocket and traced the line of Rain's jaw. Domon gave out a feral roar, straining against the metal until it almost looked as though he were trying to rip himself free.   
  
"Touch her again and I'll kill you!"  
  
Turning back toward Domon, Chang gave a little laugh, amusement plainly written over his handsome features. His dark eyes narrowed maliciously and he continued to trail his hand down Rain's neck.   
  
"A woman's body is so beautiful. Such a priceless thing. They are life in this world, do you know that?"   
  
Chang paused to look back at Domon, letting his words hang in the air, back dropped by the sound of distant explosions. Chang's hand continued to caress Rain's neckline, finally coming to rest directly between her breasts, against her breast bone. Flattening his hand he sighed with something that could have been longing.   
  
"So beautiful."  
  
"I am going to rip that hand from your arm."  
  
Slowly, Chang pulled his eyes from Rain's metal covered form. Something in Domon's tone had caught his attention. He had been angry before, but now, now there nothing but pure white hot fury flowing from each pore in his body. Chang gave a smile and waved his hand as if on a whim.  
  
"We are going to fight Neo-Japan, because now, now you are ready to fight me."  
  
The hand released Domon and he landed on his feet easily. Even before his feet had touched the ground, his eyes were closed, focused only on the storm ripping through his already battered body. Nothing mattered now. Chang would die by his hand. Exhaling deeply, each and every lesson he received from Master Asia came floating back. The aching in his body had subsided. He could feel nothing but his anger. Straightening his shoulders, Domon slowly opened his eyes and looked to Chang. He was devoid of every emotion except rage. Pure rage.   
  
Chang gave a small smile and paused only a second before he charged forward toward the pilot of Neo-Japan. He set free every ounce of sorrow that had weighed him down from the moment he learned of his uncle's death. Every inch of his soul was put on the line. He would kill Domon Kashuu or he would die trying.   
  
He didn't stand a chance.  
  
Chang may have been good, and maybe if Domon was sparring him, he might have actually been able to inflict some damage, but it was too late for that. Domon simply had far to much to loose.   
  
Leaning back away from Chang's fist, Domon reached up both hands, caught it, and with a sickening turn, broke it in four places. Chang howled in pain and snatched back his hand.   
  
"I warned you. Get out of my sight."   
  
Domon glared down just as the ship rocked with the after effects of an explosion outside. Pressing his lips together he walked right past the now cowering Chang to his destination.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Rain had stopped breathing about an hour ago, the DG cells were the only thing keeping her alive. It was all just as she remembered it. Dark, cold, and endless. No matter where she turned the black was endless. Pulling her knees up against her chest she wrapped her arms around them tightly.   
  
He promised....  
He never kept his promises...  
She was alone...  
  
Whimpering softly, she lifted her hands to her ears, trying to block out the sound of despair.   
  
He was probably back with Allenby...  
He had forgotten all about her already...  
She would always be alone...  
  
Warm tears fell freely down her face, leaving salty trails over her cheeks and down her neck. She didn't bother trying to stop them.   
  
She was scared...  
She didn't want anyone...  
She only wanted to be alone...  
  
~*~  
  
As Domon got closer he felt the Dark Gundam shudder to life. It was slow now without someone in direct control of it, not to mention it wasn't fully regenerated. If he could get to Rain, maybe he stood a chance. Growling against the now excruciating pain in his side, Domon shook his head and darted forward in a painful, full sprint. There was so much that could go wrong. So much he'd done to her. The question was, could he break the spell again?   
  
"RAIN! I'M HERE! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"  
  
The Dark Gundam screeched to a halt and everything fell silent.   
  
  
  
  
_'I know that the spades are the swords of solders, I know that the clubs are weapons of war, I know that diamonds need money for this art, but that's not the shape of my heart...'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merph. Here it is. I've just noticed I got this massive review chock full of questions. Hoi ~~; I really hoped that questions like these wouldn't come about, seeing as how this is why I stopped writing with this story myself. It was these few questions that I simply couldn't find reasonable answers two, which only pissed me off. Anyway, here goes nothing. In the year after the Gundam fight and all that DG crap was when Domon left and he's underground with the SA because they really didn't want to get caught up into everything. They were lying low, with the hopes that eventually it would blow over. Domon and Rain had been living together for maybe six months or so and he just disappeared. Domon isn't a pimp, that's not what I'm getting at. Everyone knows that love isn't easy, and I simply played on the idea that he was lonely. Lonliness can make one weak. Alleby had accepted Domon and Rain at the time, but now since he was alone with her and lonely, why not. Slim chance, maybe, but it's my story and twas needed for flow. Deal. I already mentioned that after reading my own story again, she was a bit ooc, but guess what, I'm not changing it =D As for the question, yes, everything in the show happened. Final question, five years is what I think I said. @.@;; So much thinking... Uh final question, yes Domon and Rain had been living together, but after Domon left, Rain moved. Did I get everything? I hope soooo^^  
Sorry if I sound a bit fiesty, but as before mentioned some of these details are things that I didn't fully work out because I couldn't figure out how, and it's late. SU, Gomen nasai kedo watashi wa nemusugiru. Ne.   
  
  
Ah and there was an attempt on Argo Nastasha for the request^^ ( I didn't forget!)  
  
Next chapter as soon as I can fish my muse out of the sink.  



	11. But together

_"RAIN! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"  
  
_The words that flew from Domon's mouth seemed to shatter the air in the room. All movement ceased as though those simple words were the poison needed to immobilize the beast. Domon slowly moved toward the metal table, his eyes glowing with the shame that was ripping him apart from the inside out.  
  
"Rain...It was always you wasn't it?"  
  
A small laugh crept from his lips. Although the weight of his words was heavier than the world that was present upon his shoulders, Domon's tone was light. Had it not been for the light catching the unshed tears in his eyes, one would have thought Domon was amused by the entire situation. Yet amused he was not. He was hurting, aching from a wound that he had tried so hard to over look.   
  
"It was always you. Always you that had hope, always you that dealt with my intoxication, always you. You, that took the brunt of the crap when I got in trouble, you, that covered my sorry ass, you..."  
  
He paused and slumped, afraid to move any closer. His shoulders drooped, showing just how much of a broken man he really was. Domon looked directly down at Rain lying immobile on the table and illuminated by the blinding lights. Encased in a metal coffin...again.  
  
"You always were the one to get hurt...and for what? Me? I'm not worth that...I never have been...Hell...I never even really told you that I loved you...did I?"  
  
Domon sighed and pushed his hand through the sweat soaked strands of his ebony hair.  
  
"Well I do...more than anything I...I..."  
  
He started to take another step when the silence was shattered to pieces again. This time, it was by a gunshot.  
  
~*~  
  
Sai Sici paused before his gundam and looked around.  
  
"Is it just me or did everything get really quiet?"  
  
Chibodee leaned out of Maxter Gundam and looked down at the suspended catwalk that was now only gently swaying.   
  
"He had _better_ get it right this time, damnit..."   
  
Chibodee growled and looked toward the massive structure known as the God Gundam.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Sai Sici frowned at Chibodee before he asked his question. George glanced at the bay doors before looking back in the same direction as Chibodee.  
  
"We get out there, and then we wait. It's up to Rain and Domon now. However, I suggest we bring his gundam."  
  
~*~  
  
Chang laughed, cradling his broken hand against his chest while the other held a beretta. A beretta that was pointed at the back of Domon Kashuu.   
  
"Did you really think it would be that easy to be rid of me? I shall have my vengeance yet."  
  
Domon's face went to that shock to pain and finally to anger before he staggered against the table where Rain rested emotionlessly. Gritting his teeth, Domon pressed his hand to the gaping hole in the middle of his chest futilely. It was obvious that the damage had been done as the warm thick, fluid continued to flow, staining Domon's hand crimson.   
  
"I should rip off your head and hang it as a trophy from my wall, Kashuu! You have been defeated...YOU LOS-"  
  
Chang never saw the tentacle creep up behind him, he never heard it as it elevated from the floor, but he felt it as it shot through his chest. Domon didn't need to turn around as he heard the sound of dead weight hitting the floor. He simply closed his eyes and smiled. A tear slipped from his face, mimicking the name that floated from his lips.  
  
"Rain."  
  
Sighing, Domon took his last breath and leaned over until his lips hovered only a second away from Rain's frozen lips.  
  
"I do love you, Rain. Don't forget....pleas-..."  
  
His time was up. Domon pressed his lips against the cold metal surface below sealing his tardy declaration. The Fates had cut the string of his life. He collapsed against the table, his final request hanging upon the air. Leaning in his own pool of blood, Domon never felt the cells reach out and cradle him, adhering to his already cooling skin.  
  
~*~  
  
From the dark place where Rain had receded to, she felt everything. The laughter on Chang's lips, and the air splitting around the surface of the bullet. She felt Domon's blood trickle down her pristine surface, and the pain the followed it was too much to bear.   
  
Vengeance.   
  
She had her vengeance, but the damage had been done. She was too late.  
  
'_If only you were stronger'   
  
_A tiny voice in her head whispered again. Whimpering, she pressed her hands to her ears and shook her head. It was all too much. He couldn't be dead. Her Domon couldn't be dead. Sobbing openly, she wrapped her hands around her knees again and tried desperately to reach out to Domon. Selfishly she ignored the consequences that could come back to haunt them all. She needed Domon, needed him all for herself.  
  
She would die without him, she told her self over and over. Rocking herself back and forth she cried until she had no tears left, and the she sobbed until she was hoarse. Like a child who had lost the only thing that ever meant anything to them, she ached.  
  
"Rain?"  
  
The voice pulled her from her thoughts, and her head snapped up.   
  
"Domon?"  
  
Her crystalline eyes came to life as she stood up quickly. Domon was standing before her, poking at his chest as though he wasn't sure he was real himself. Closing the distance between them, Rain threw open her arms and clung to Domon tightly.   
  
"You're alive! You're really alive!"  
  
Had she not been out of tears, Rain might have been moved to start crying all over again.   
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?"  
  
Domon looked down and took notice of the very alive, very naked Rain. Clearing his throat he wrapped his arms around Rain like a twelve year old that just took notice of the difference between girls and boys.  
  
"Uhm...Rain?"  
  
"Domon I did it! I brought you here!"  
  
Rain beamed like a small child who had just done something right for the first time. In fact she seemed to be just like a child...There was just something about here that seemed to scream out to him the way children did.  
  
"Rain are we inside the Dark Gundam?"  
  
Domon's eyes darkened a few shades until the could have easily passed for black.  
  
"I think so...I don't really know, and it doesn't matter as long as you're here!"  
  
Rain reattached herself to Domon and smiled contentedly. Domon, on the other hand, growled and grasped Rain's upper arms, holding her at arm's length.  
  
"What is it Domon?"  
  
Rain looked annoyed as she glanced up at Domon's blushing face. Trying to ignore his embarrassment, Domon gave Rain a little shake.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Rain?! Weren't you thinking?! Now the Dark Gundam has us both!"  
  
The aquamarine eyes that had once been so filled with pride shifted and looked absolutely crestfallen.   
  
"I did something wrong didn't I? I knew you couldn't love me...I can't do anything right."   
  
Rain's face lowered as she simply couldn't meet Domon's eyes any longer.   
  
"God, what has this thing done to you? Rain, of course I love you, but with us both in here, don't you understand the damage that could be done? "  
  
Domon released one of her arms and turned her face back to where he could look in her eyes.  
  
"What about our friends, Rain? What about Chibodee, and Sai Sici, Argo, and George? What about the girls and Nastasha and the Princess? What about them Rain? You have to get us out of here!"  
  
As Domon spoke each name, a little bit more of the fogginess around Rain's mind faded until at last her mouth fell open. What had she done? As the recognition became apparent in her eyes, Domon though he heard something behind them crack, just as he was about to look,   
  
"I-I don't know how..."  
  
"Try, you've got to remember Rain."  
  
"I-I..I can't do it."  
  
Pulling Rain tightly against him, Domon crushed her petite frame to his.   
  
"You have to try."  
  
Rain felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest more than she heard it. She had to try...  
  
Closing her eyes she tried to pull out every feeling she could and throw it at the barrier that kept her and Domon encased. All the happiness, all the sadness, all the confusion, and almost every other emotion she had felt. Domon looked around as the blackness started to shake, here and there small cracks appeared letting in a bit more light. The air grew thick and Domon felt himself grow dizzy. It was then he understood where they were. They were within Rain's mind.   
  
Suddenly, Rain gasped and her legs collapsed from beneath her. Had it not been for Domon's arms, she would have fallen like a ragdoll to the floor.  
  
"Rain! Rain, are you okay?!"  
  
Domon looked down at the top of Rain's head. Shifting his stance, he snaked his arm around her waist and used his free hand to tilt her head upwards.  
  
"I can't do it..."  
  
Her broken whisper barely met his ears.   
  
"Just keep trying, Honey..."  
  
Rain's eyes snapped open. He never used terms of endearment with her. Her eyes took in the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Domon stood smiling down at her, his eyes a warm chocolate that shone with love. A love only for her.  
  
"Domon, I really can-..."  
  
"Shh, let me help you."  
  
Leaning down, Domon pressed his lips against Rain's lightly. It may have been her mind, but he had an idea on just how to help her along.   
  
The second Domon's lips pressed against Rain's it was like a bolt of lightning slammed into her body. She felt on fire as every single memory of her and Domon forced its way into her mind. She watched their lives unfold before them, each of his thoughts mingling with her own until at last, she had a full picture. She watched him walk away from their apartment hesitantly, and felt her own betrayal. She felt the joy he had in seeing her again, and the ache she felt when he walked away again. She watched him turn away from Allenby and felt swallowed by their coexisting loneliness. Rain felt the fear that wracked her when the two government men showed up, and felt his white hot rage upon finding her. She felt regret overwhelm him when he told her everything and her own overwhelming heartache. She felt the resignation when they tore him away from her, and her own determination. She felt his resolution when he met with Karato, and her own despair. She felt his loss and pain and her own desperation. She felt it all, but when it was all said and done, what she felt most was the love, the absolute adoration and ardor in his heart mingling with the affection, devotion and adulation from her own.   
  
She couldn't do it alone, but together...._together_.... they could do anything.  
  
The world around them shattered as their kiss grew more and more passionate. Domon held on to Rain tightly as her hands snaked around his neck. He pulled at her lips and she gave in willingly.   
  
The sound of mirrors slamming to the ground and falling into pieces met her their ears and suddenly they were ripped from each other's embrace.  
  
  
_~* I survive off the breath that you're finished with....*~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa. What's this? An update?! OMG. Well first of all, I'm sorry. My muse got into a depression and so I was down and out creatively for a while. Not to mention all this college stuff e.e;; Cherish your youth, kids. Anyway, here it is. Second of all, thank you SO MUCH for all the bloody encouragement I got in my email box. You all rock. This story is for all of you that decided that you wanted to poke at my twitching form with sticks. If it wasn't for you all flooding my mail box I may never have gotten around to this. I was really hoping this wasn't too typical, but it was either this, or kill them both off....and I don't like flames =D So here you go. -Bows deeply- Again, thank you so much for all the prodding. I'm feeling maybe one more chapter and an epilogue that will be all fluff. Either way, I won't make you wait so long again!   
  
~*Angel*~  



	12. This Time Around

Domon came to with a gasp for breath. Air poured into his lungs and it felt like liquid fire in his lungs. He felt alive. His now open eyes suveyed the damage from a slightly tilted angle. It was then that all of his memories slammed back into him with the force of a small truck. Wincing with the effort it took, Domon pushed his head away from the table he was resting against and quickly pressed his palm to the middle of his chest. He was hole-less, that was for sure. Flexing the fingers of his left hand, he started to move his right when he found it attached to something else. Something warm. Looking to his hand he immediately felt an overwhelming sense of relief at the small, slender fingertips he was clutching. She was here, but was she alive?

Still not ready to release the small hand he held, he instead gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Rain?"

With his free hand he reached over and gave her pale cheek a little pat.

"Rain, please...I can't lose you again."

Long, full eyelashes stirred and fluttered until at last a sliver of cerulean appeared.

"Domon? Are we alive?"

"Yeah. I knew you could do it."

Quickly, he spared Rain a quick smile before releasing her hand and walking to the opposite side of the table. Domon glanced to the tentacles that now occasioanally twitched but were for the most part motionless. And their clothing…_figures_.

"We've got to get out of here..."

"And that's exactly where I come in."

Domon snapped his head around and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the sound. Grasping Rain's upper arm he jerked her to her off the table. She made a little yelp at his roughness, but followed his lead as he pushed her behind him. Fire shot up Rain's legs but miraculously she held her weight. Domon's gaze immediately turned incredulous when he placed a name to the speaker.

"Chibodee?"

"At your service, Neo-Japan. Whoa...no hugs though…please."

Domon growled but didn't move. It wasn't as though he relished the thought of the Neo-America pilot seeing him naked.

"We've got to get out of here."

"Obviously."

Chibodee's carefree attitude was beginning to really get on Domon's last nerve, and it was becoming just a bit more than obvious.

"Rightaboutgettingoutofhere… Hey Rain! How are you doin' kid? You're looking a little pale."

Domon turned around quickly and looked at the pasty complexion of his partner.

"You alright?"

She made a small noise of affirmation but nothing more. God knows she didn't feel alright. Her body ached like she'd just run two marathons non stop, her head was pounding like every single brain cell she'd ever had was pounding against her skull demanding release. And all of that didn't even include the fact that she was quite simply exhausted. The urge to simply close her eyes and fade back in to the darkness that had become her days was so tempting…so very temping.

The ship groaned under them.

"Damnit. Chibodee, give me your jacket."

"Does it look like I have a jacket? Moron…I swear sometimes."

Chibodee pulled irritably at the skin tight suit clinging to his toned form. Glaring daggers Domon didn't dignify that with a response.

"Turn around, and if you look back, I'll kill you."

Following orders Chibodee put his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he turned around and faced the door. Grabbing Rain's hand again, Domon gave her a little pull.

"You ready to go home?"

Rain gave him a small fleeting smile and started to follow him. Every step hurt and she felt cold. No, it was beyond cold. She felt like someone was slowly dipping her bones in a vat of dry ice, over, and over.

"Domon we need to move now. This place is really going to come down around us."

"Rain?"

She opened her mouth to answer but nothing fell from her lips. Not even as her legs gave out under her and she slipped in to the cool, satin darkness. The last thing she heard was her name.

"What the hell!"

Domon caught Rain as she crumpled to the floor like a puppet with her strings cut. Wrapping his arms under her knees and around her shoulders he hoisted her limp body up against his chest. She felt lighter, perfect but different somehow. Frowning, he started to run toward Chibodee.

"Let's go. We can't do anything for her here."

"Right. Follow me Neo Japan."

With Domon still clutching a very succumbed Rain, he and Chibodee ran to what would ultimately be their freedom.

Well, two out of three isn't so bad.

What the hell am I doing here? Where is here? Let me GO! Who are you? WHO AM I.

Her own questions went unanswered as she flung herself against the invisible bonds holding her down.

You cannot hold me here. I WILL NOT LET YOU! You are nothing!_ Let me be. Let me live._

nothing! 

The darkness continued to hold on to her, sinking it's claws deeper into her but Rain knew better. She'd been down this road before. Twice to be honest, and once would have been more than enough for her thank you.

Somewhere from within the grayer parts of the darkness she could hear her father's voice speaking to her gently.

'_You're stronger than this, Rain.' _

Father?

'Fight this Rain. FIGHT!'

Closing her eyes she clawed through the darkness ferociously, sinking her fingertips back into the substance trying to envelope her.

'_You know how, Rain.'_

Her father was right. This time she knew exactly how to fight back. Pulling every thought of Domon and her friends to the front of her mind she closed herself off to everything else.

Tears slipped over the cold surface of her pale cheeks, but she paid them no mind. It would never be over if she didn't win this battle. It would always be there, in the corner of her mind, hiding between the memories she'd rather forget. Lurking just beneath the surface. Life had given her more than enough chances, and this time around, she was going to get it right.

Enough was enough.

'That's my girl. I knew you were strong'

No more. She'd come close to losing everything one too many times. Her eyes flashed open, Azure steel blazed.

ENOUGH!

The thick curtain wrapped around her started to shatter like a mirror, cracks becoming visible in the surface. And then it started to fall away like petals from the sky. Rain looked back to thank her father, but predictable, he was already gone, leaving her to wonder if he'd been there at all…

Ripping through the final layer of darkness, Rain Mikamura felt her body convulse. She was really going to be sick.

"Rain?"

The voice sounded foggy to her ears but at the same time crystal clear to her heart. Domon was at her side in the space of a heartbeat, pressing his hand to her clammy forehead. The fever had broke, finally. He let out a sigh of relief that he could feel to the core of his soul. She was coming to….

She was looking more than a little green.

Domon pulled back and panicked slightly. He loved her to death, but he doubted he could look at her the same if she was sick in his bed. Fumbling he reached for the plastic bucket he used as a trashcan and held it out toward the rapidly sitting up Rain.

Rain think of nothing more than purging her body from whatever it was that was rotting her from the inside out, turned her head and fumbled for the trashcan Domon was holding toward her.

Lucky for her she couldn't see the look on his face as she heaved a very suspicious into the bucket.

It was metallic tasting. It reminded her of the taste of a coin. She had picked up and odd habit of biting currency when she was little. In fact, she picked it up from the child form of the man before her much to the dismay of her father. The taste flooded her mouth thickly, sticking to the surface of her tongue and the inside of her cheeks almost as though it was trying to stay. Angrily, Rain forced herself to heave again.

'Graceful Rain…REAL graceful'

As she started to sit back, weak from her episode, she felt a hand brushing the back of her head.

It was then that she felt the cool breeze against her neck.

"Thanks…"

Her answer sounded every bit as exhausted as she felt. Domon nodded in response as she pressed her hand to the back of her forehead, feeling relived, for lack of a better word. Something about her felt, right now. Standing, Domon carried the trash can out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. Rain watched him go, her small hand elevating just enough to tug a small tuff of brown hair between her fingers, waiting.

'It's coming…'

Domon returned, minus the bucket, but carrying a white mug. Holding it out to Rain, he smiled softly and took his seat again.

'_Here it comes…'_

After further inspection, the mug was filled with water. Grateful, Rain took a small sip, but blanched at the taste of the metal mingling with the cool water. Domon crossed his arms and looked at her, his face void of emotions, or so he thought.

Rain could still read him like a book.

Domon opened his mouth to speak, but Rain cut him off with one word.

"No."

Domon sputtered a second before he closed his mouth, slightly annoyed.

"You and I both know it's for the best Rain. Things haven't changed, and we don't know if they ever will. I don't want you here like this."

She could have slapped him. She could have cried. All of this and he was still trying to get rid of her. Of course deep down she knew he wasn't really trying to get rid of her, but God knows that's what she felt like. Like once again, he was casting her out, when she'd rather, if nothing else, go down with the ship.

"I'll hate you."

Rain narrowed her azure eyes at him, playing the part of the actress very well. She knew with ever fiber of her body she could never truly hate him. Domon looked away, his arms folded over his chest.

"You have no.._no _right to make this decision for me. So give it up. Domon!"

"You shouldn't have to live this kind of life."

"What kind of life is it without you!"

Rain's soft words caught him off guard and he fumbled for a reply. Of course he could just tell her that it would be a sham of an existence, but the King of Hearts was a shrewd card player. He refused to show his hand.

"I won't leave you. Even if you don't agree. You can send me away, but I'll never leave. I can't leave… I need you, don't you get it! Didn't you get it when I forgave you for what you've done? You _idiot!_ Why don't you get it. I love you. Plain and simple. I love you with every beat of my heart. I'd rather do this all over again than be forced to spend another day without you."

Rain paused and looked straight at him, reaching a hand out to turn his face to hers. Her frustration was edged out only by the obviously love she held for him.

"What is it with you and speeches? Why does everything have to be a speech with you? Why can't I just say I love you once and you believe me?"

Domon's eyes softened radically.

"I'm sor-"

Pressing a finger to his lips, Rain shook her head.

"You love me right?"

"…yeah. Of course."

As if he even needed to be asked.

"Then it's done."

Domon shook his head. She had a way with him. Swearing under his breath he pulled her against his chest tightly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head against him and wrapped her arms around his waist burying herself in his chest, in his scent, in him.

"Of course."

"Then you're right. It's done."

The silence lasted a few moments before Rain spoke up, a small smirk playing along her lips.

"You know, if you didn't let me, I was just going to have to stay with Chibodee."

"You'd better be kidding…"

Domon growled softly making his chest vibrate against Rain's ear. She only looked up with feigned innocence and an oh so sweet smile.

"What?"

"…"

"Don't you give me that look Neo Japan."

She laughed, and tucked her head under his chin, thinking in the back of her mind that this time around, maybe they'd gotten it right on the mark.

This time around I'll taste the glory,  
And I'm not going down without a fight  
This is my life, my own story  
And this time around I'll get it right

Not sure if I like this ending. BUT IT'S DONE. Tell me what you think! Sorry this took so long. College is some serious stuff. I love you all though. Thank you for sticking with me and reminding me about this. Eventually I will be writing an epilogue, but it won't be until summer at the very earliest. Thanks again! This has been fun!


End file.
